Eyes of a child
by Firehedgehog
Summary: (Complete) Gary searches for his long lost little brother Satoshi with the help of Ash, the only thing is that satoshi is closer then they think. This is there adventure in this search
1. Prologue

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Prologue

                "Satoshi whats wrong?" Shigeru asked his little brother, Satoshi looked tearfully at his big brother with those strange amber eyes of his.

                "I heard mama and papa talking, there going to put me up for adoption," Satoshi cried, Shigeru hugged his little brother trying to comfort him. 

                Shigeru was the oldest of three children, he was five years old with dark brown eyes and spiky reddish brown eyes. May was the middle child and was four years old, she had leaf green eyes and long black hair and pale skin. 

                Then there was Satoshi the youngest of the siblings, he was three years old and the heart of the three children. He had strange amber eyes, dark brown spiky hair that looked black in most lights, and on each cheek were small lightning bolt shapes that would vanish later in life like it had on his grandfather.

                "Its okay Satoshi I'll make them keep you... they can't seperate us," Shigeru wispered and soon May joined them also hearing the news, they cried togeather knowing that soon there little group would soon be torn apart.

                "Shigeru, don't forget me," Satoshi wispered as there parents called them in for supper, Shigeru promised and so did May.

                "One day we'll all be reunited here in our hometown Catsa ville, our memories will live on," May said as they walked back to the house, as they entered the house the first star of the night twinkled with a special light.

***

                Satoshi looked at the woman that was to be his new mother, he learned also that his name had been changed to Ash and his last name was now Ketchum. It had neen only three days since he had found out about this, his siblings had been still asleep so they hadn't been able to say goodbye.

                'Why would mama and papa do this, I know papa drank and hit mama alot and mama did something called gambling alot... but why did they do this' Satoshi no Ash thought, he sighed and walked towards the car that would drive him to his new house and hometown.

                'Shigeru.... May' he thought sadly, a single tear fell to the ground where it quickly dried up... forgotten like his old life would fade away.

TBC

Hi I hope you like my new pokemon fic, I started writing this series when i started the final chapters of the new mew. I hope you all like this story like my other stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      Gary Oak hacked through his grandfathers computors files, he knew what he searched for was in there somewhere. It had been ten years since he had last seen his little brother Satoshi, it was a thorn in his existance and also of May's.

      'Damn father and mother for taking my little brother away, we were all so happy' Gary thought angerly, he checked his watch and was relieved to see that his grandfather wouldn't be back for half an hour.

      After his brother had been taken away there parents had divorced four years later and both of them vanished, thankfully there grandfather had taken them in and raised them. But there had been one thing he hadn't been able to do for them, he would not locate there sweet little brother.

      Then he smiled for a second, one thing he was glad of was that moving here he met Ash Ketchum. The younger boy reminded him of Satoshi (shhhh he doesn't know), when they met for the first time the had become best friends and with May the three did everything together.

      ''Thankfully Ash knows thats the rivalry is just fun, I remember those times on our journeys without our friends we would meet and just talk' Gary thought, it had been actually Ash who had first called him Gary as a joke and it had stuck... Ash had thought it would help distance Gary from his parents pasts and it had helped with the nightmares.

      "You know your going to get caught," a voice said behind him, startled and feeling guilty he spun around. He sighed when he saw that it was just Ash, the younger boy still looked the same as he had at ten only slightly taller and a little older.

      "Ash don't scare me like that, and how did you get in the labs they were locked?" Gary hissed, Ash gave a sideways smile and held up a key.

      "Unlike you I have a reason to be here... that is a reason your grandfather gave me, he wanted me to send him some files since it seems he's going to be away for another week," Ash said walking up to him, Gary watched Ash put a disk in the computor and email it to whatever computor his grandfather was at.

      "If he's not here how did you get a key?" Gary asked interested, he himself had a key because he helped his grandfather out when he was in pallot town but Ash.. he didn't know why.

      "I've actually had it since before my pokemon journey, since I've been little I've helped up here and looked after the pokemon when he's gone," Ash said and Gary blinked surprised, he looked at Ash and was surprised to see that ash had a mature look on his face and wasn't acting like a child.

      "I didn't know that," Gary said truthfully, for as long as he had known Ash he had only seen one side of him aparently... and he had wondered who looked after the pokemon on those rare occasions.

      "Thats okay not many people do, even Misty and Brock don't know... I like to keep it as a secret so people don't realize how smart or responsible i really am," Ash said giving him an evil smile, at that moment a familliar yellow pokemon jumped onto Ashs shoulders.

      "Soooo.... what now?" Gary asked, he knew that he was in trouble because he had been discovered.

      "I help you hack into the goverment files on your grandfathers computor, this way you can find you brother," Ash said wiith a smile, Gary face faulted not believing it but then seeing the younger boys face knew he was telling the truth.

TBC

And here is chapter one, i know the chapters are short but I hope later on to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Eyes of a child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      "Well that was a wasted afternoon," Ash said as they walked back towards the rest of Pallot town, Gary stared at him in awe for what he had seen. 

      He had thought he was a good hacker but Ash had just put him to shame in a few seconds, now he was willing to bet lots of money that under that pokemon laegue hat Ash always wore a genious stood.

      "I guess it was Ash, I'm still not even closer to finding Satoshi," Gary sighed sadly, he smiled as May suddenly came into view a picnic basket in her arms.

      "Hi May," Ash called as they ran towards her, she graced them with one of her rare and few beautiful smiles.

      "Hi boys, I packed a huge picnic lunch and it seems I have no one to eat it with," she said her eyes sparkling, the two boys looked at each other twin grins on there faces.

      "Two boys as ordered mam, just tell us where you want us to eat," Ash said in a truck drivers voice, at the end of the sentence the three broke out laughing.

      "Ash what was that," Gary teased, sometimes Ash would suddenly just make a joke out the blue to cheer up the two Oak siblings.

      "Your takling about Moi... you must be mistaken," Ash said taking a snotty pose, then he smiled breaking his act and then they all laughed again.

      "Pikachu," pikachu said, then to May's and Gary's amusement gave Ash a small shock.

      "You have no humor pikachu," Ash said dusting dirt of himself, the three humans and pikachu smiled.

***

      In another town professor Oak sighed in relief as he turned off is portable computor, he was relieved that he had tranfered certain files onto this computor so that they wouldn't be seen on the original computer.

      'If Ash or Gary found these files i don't want to see the results, it is better to leave everything as it is' Professor Oak thought, he sipped his tea and then made a face when he found that it was very cold.

      "Would you like some hot tea Samual?" a voice asked, he smiled and said yes to the woman in front of him.

      "Thank you Ivy, without you the secret I hide would of come out long ago," Oak said, the female scientist frowned and sat down next to him.

      "Do you really think you should keep this from them, Gary has been searching for his brother since Satoshi was taken away and Ash might remember one day?" Ivy asked pouring his tea, then she poured herself her own.

      "Not yet there not ready to know, and anyway Ash was to young to remember his past. Theres not much of a chance for Gary to remember either, he's old enough to remember and he still hasn't reconized his brother even though he's right in front of him," Oak said, then he groaned and put his face into his hands.

      "What is it Oak?" Ivy asked concerened, the three girls that lived with her seemed to appear in the rooms mess.

      "I just thought of something, he might reconize Ash as satoshi if he sees Ash with out his contacts in.... Satoshi is the only person I've ever heard of with those amber eyes of his," Oak said, to calm himself he sipped his tea.

      "Hmmmm, that could be a problem," Ivy said, she sighed and pored herself more tea.

TBC

Well what do you think, the chapters are still short but I'm pretty busy.


	4. Chapter 3

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      The dreams had come again, he was walking along a long dusty road and at the end of it was a small house. Inside he knew a person special to himself waited, but he knew that as always he wouldn't ever reach the house. 

      As he walked the house never got any nearer and the road never got any shorter, this dream had happened for as many years as he could remember.

      "Satoshi wait," he called and he stopped walking tears in his eyes, as he watched a figure came out of the front door and stared at him. In the light amber eyes reflected the suns light, Gary fell to his knees at he sight of the figure.

      "Shigeru," Satoshi said in a low voice but Gary heard him, Gary gave a small wimper as the road became longer and the house farther away.

      "Satoshi, don't go," he yelled to his little brother, above him day became the darkest of nights.... like the one his brother had been taken away from him.

      "Shigeru find me, some things are closer then you think," Satoshi said his sweet voice echoing through the night air, then Satoshi was gone and the dream faded away.

***

      Gary woke up with a start, sweat covered his brow from his dream. Tonight his dream had been different then ever before, never before had he seen his brother or spoken to him, could this be an omen.

      'Some things are closer then you think, what does Satoshi mean by this' Gary thought frustrated, he groaned and buried his face into his cupped hands.

      "Damn it all,' he wispered, all he wanted was to find Satoshi... then there family would be complete again. 'Damn it Satoshi what did the dream mean, what do you mean by some things are closer then you think' Gary thought again frustrated, sighing he leaned back onto his bed knowing that he wouldn't get much more sleep that night.

***

      "Ash did you remember to take out your contacts?' Ashs mother asked him as he headed to bed, Ash sighed at the question but replied that he had.

      "Mom, why do I have to wear them. Its not like I have bad eyesight, I have twenty twenty vision?" Ash asked his mother, she looked at him her brown eyes sad.

      "You wear them to protect you from others Ash, when you were younger they seemed to frighten people since they had never seen amber eyes before... it was then that you began to wear contacts," she said, Ash sighed as he remembered now and decided that he would never tell anyone about his eyes... he couldn't stand it if his friends rejected him.

      "Were you ever afraid of my eyes mom?" he asked slightly fearful, she smiled and enveloped him in a loving hug.

      "Never Satoshi, the first time I saw you I saw your gentle beautiful soul in those eyes that few could see," she said and he felt tears fall down his face from his eyes, he was at least accepted by the woman who had adopted him and loved with all his heart.

      "Thank you momma," he said, then it was time for bed.

TBC

ooohhh another chapter, but wahhh its still short. Oh well, please respond and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Because of people pointing that Ash's mother calling him Satoshi I have this to tell, Ash doesn't realize that he is Gary's brother (He is) he just thinks that they have the same name... anyway Gary doesn't connect it either since Ash wears contacts so has brown eyes instead of amber.

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Chapter four

      It was a cloudy day, the air smelled like rain and pokemon were already searching for shelter. Ash smiled as he looked onto this, he didn't know why but the struggle of nature and its creatures warmed him.

       At the moment he was in his bedroom looking out his window, since no one was home at the moment he had left his contacts out.

      He then frowned, he wished that he didn't have to wear contacts around other people... but if he didn't people always reacted scared to his eyes.

      "I feel... like I'm missing something," Ash said softly, he sighed wishing that he knew what it was. he had felt like this for as long as he could remember, his childhood before the age of five he didn't remember well.

      'I know I had a family before mom adopted me... but what happened to them, didn't they want me, Ash thought to himself, tears came to his eyes as he once again thought of his past.

      "Damn I can't do this to myself, I'll probably never know who my family was," Ash growled angrily to himself, he glanced at his watched and realized an hour had passed.

      "Better head up to professor Oaks place, the pokemon need to be fed soon..... thank goodness the professor will be back tomorrow," Ash said, walking to his dresser he put on his contacts, then after putting on his usual hat he ran towards Oak labs.

***

      Delilah Ketchum smiled as she watched her adopted son run to do his task, she loved him as if he was her own flesh and blood. Sometimes he worried her with all his adventures, but since he was fine so far it was okay.

      What scared her was a nightmare, Ash would leave her for his real family and would tell her he didn't love her.

      "But its only a dream, but I wonder... what would he do if he ever did find his real family," she whispered, she sighed and slowly walked home hoping that it wouldn't start to rain.

***

      "You know, if I keep running into you here people are going to think were planning something," an amused voice said, startled Gary turned around to see a grinning Ash.

      "Remember all those times we got trouble when we were younger Ash, it was you, May and myself," Gary said, he smiled as he thought of those sunny childhood years.

      "We were called the Charmander trio if I remember right, remember how we use to pretend to have a pet Charmander... we once convinced your grandfather we actually had one," Ash said, they had a good long laugh.

      "Yeah I know, but then we were grounded for a whole month," Gary pointed out, Ash sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head nervously.

      "Anyway.... do you want to help me feed the pokemon, it will take less time then?" Ash asked, Gary gave a small smirk and agreed.

      "I'll help, it's not often you get to see the great pokemon master Ash ketchum do dirty work," he teased, Ash stuck his tongue out at Gary.(1)

      "Ha ha Gary, anyway do you want to come to the local library with me after?" Ash asked, Gary blinked at the abrupt change in subject.

      "Sure, but why are we going there?" he asked, Ash smirked at him and that smirk reminded him of his own.

      "Because I can hack into different places from there, like the files at all the orphanages," Ash pointed out, Gary blinked.

      "Great maby this time we will find out something my brother, we'll l;ets hurry and feed the pokemon," Gary said, Ash sweatdropped and realized that today was going to be a long day.

(1) In this fic Ash became pokemon master at age 13, he is still still that age making Gary 15 years old.

TBC

I know its short but I was on a short schedual with trying to work on older fics, and I hope this satifies you.


	6. Chapter 5

Gomen naisai for such short chapters, since christmas holidays is almost here 

my internet access will be cut alot so there will be less updates. Now onto 

the fics.

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      "Hmmm..." Ash said as he looked at the data on the computer screen in 

front of him, to everyone who wasn't him it looked like a lot of zeros and 

ones.

      "I thought we were looking for data on my brother Ash, whats with all 

the numbers?" Gary asked the younger boy, Ash glared at him with his 

brown eyes narrowed.

      "I've met a very projected system, the numbers are data of the system 

I'm trying to crack," Ash said in an annoyed voice, Gary sweatdropped and 

decided to hold back any more comments about what Ash was doing.

      'Anyway Ash is the best chance I have to finding Satoshi, hes good at 

hacking any computer system. Too bad I didn't know he could do this earlier, 

I could of probably of found Satoshi years ago' Gary thought with a wry grin, 

he then sighed and wished that the long waiting wasn't so boring.

      "I'm in," Ash said suddenly startling Gary, he blinked and looking over 

the younger boys shoulders.

      "The national adoption files of all children," Ash said simply, Gary felt 

tears come to his eyes as he hoped... hoped with all his heart that he would 

find some clue here on his brother.

      "I hope that they have Satoshi's files here, if they don't we dodn't 

have anything else to do... it'lll be a dead end," Gary said and Ash nodded, 

they both knew that this was the only place they could find out where 

Satoshi was.

      "Lets just hope they didn't loose your brothers files, they use to have 

all this information on paper but after a large fire four years ago they lost 

many of there records," Ash said, startled Gary looked at Ash and wondered 

how he knew this.

      "How do you know that Ash?" Gary asked, Ash grinned a familliar grin 

at him.

      "I may nott look like it but I read the papers, that was a front page 

article. I kind of remember things like that no matter how much I try to 

forget, to bad it doesn't work with my childhood," Ash said and it startled 

Gary that he heard a bit of sadness in his voice, Gary wondered what had 

made Ash so sad.

      "I'm sorry Gary," Ash said suddenly, Gary blinked.

      "About what Ash?" Gary replied.

      "Records lost, location of Satoshi Oak unknown and parent unknown," 

Ash said, Gary looked at the computer screen and gave a soft sob.... his last 

chance to find his brother was gone.

***

      "Are you sure that was legal Professor Oak?" a tinny female voice said, 

Professor Oak looked at the phone for a moment and replied.

      "Its not legal Sera but its for the best, thank you for changing that file 

in your computer system... its best if they don't find that information," Oak 

replied, the other person now identified as Sera sighed.

      "You must be proud to have such a hacker in your family Oak, not 

many people in the world can hack into our system. But I have a question," 

Sera said, Oak frowned.

      "Yes Sera," he asked, he had known Sera since he had been a kid so he 

trusted her with his secrets.

      "Why won't you let your grandchildren find each other.... they all 

know each other, why don't you let them know that Ash is there long lost 

little brother?" Sera asked, Oak sighed and knew that it was time he told her.

      "Its because of there father," he said, Sera sighed.

      "I could use a little more information here," she prompted.

      "After they gave Satoshi up for adoption there father admitted that he 

thought that satoshi was a freak to me, Satoshi has amber eyes... have you 

ever heard or seen anyone with amber eyes?" he asked her, Sera replied 

that she had never.

      "Worse was that if he ever saw satoshi he would kill the poor child, 

since then I have hid all chances of anyone finding Satoshi... Satoshi is happy 

in his life," Oak said, he heard Sera gasp at the thought of someone killing 

there own child.

      "Butr why can't your two other grandchildren know where Satoshi is, 

they would be happy to find there brother... they would never tell anyone 

where he is," Sera said, Oak sighed again his eyes slightly wet with tears. 

Silently he looked out the window, his airplane would land soon and then he 

would be heading home.

      "Because I can't have anychance of word getting up, Satoshis father is 

worse then before from what my sorces say... Satoshi is special and needs to 

continue his destiny," Oak said, he closed his eyes and remembered all the 

timed Ash had saved the world and all the adventures he had.... and the 

ledgendary pokemon he had a chance to meet.

      "I just wish that your two other grandchildren didn't have to pay, 

anyway my break is over so I have to go," Sera said, Oak said goodbye and 

they hung up.

      "I wish that it didn't have to be this way, but i have to protect my 

grandchildren.... even from there own family," Oak said, he closed his eyes 

and a second later the plane landed.

TBC

Well this chapter is longer then usual, anyway I hope you like what I wrote 

and can you guess who Gary's and Ashs father is... come on he answer 

everyone knows. I hope to make future chapters longer, I'm on a role for 

this fic.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 6

Yes another chapter, I hope it will end up being longer then the other 

chapters... my christmas vacation started today.

Eyes of a child

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      "I always loved the moonlight, ever since I was young," Ash said, 

pikachu looked at his trainer and rubbed his furred face against Ash's 

furless one.

      "Pika pi," he said, he didn't know why but as long as he remembered 

Ash would get a slightly sad face when he looked at the full moon. He would 

get a far away look in his brown eyes and kind of space out, it made him 

nervous sometimes.

      "I've never told you why have I," Ash said and he gave a small laugh, 

he smiled now.

      "Pi?" pikachu asked.

      "All my life I've had a dream, in it I'm a small child and I'm playing 

with two other children under the moonlight... the two other children feel 

like family," Ash said, pikachu twitched his slender ears still confused. He 

knew that Ash was a single child, there were no other children in his family.

      "Pika," he said, Ash looked at him a grin on his heart shaped face.

      "I know I'm an only child pikachu, but I never told you I'm adopted," 

Ash said and this surprised pikachu, once he got out of his shock he was 

surprised to see that Ash had fallen alseep by his bedroom window.

      "Pika pi," he said and he licked Ash's face, then he curled up beside 

Ash to keep him warm.

***

      Only a mile away another person gazed up at the moon, the pokemon 

with him was a umbreon. He was laying on a hill top on a old green blanket, 

spiky reddish-brown hair fell down onto his face.

      "Reminds me of my childhood," Gary said with a sigh, when Satoshi 

had still been there they would always sneak out to play in the moonlight.

      They all knew there parents wouldn't check on them, this was there 

special time.

      "But that time won't ever happen again, I can't find satoshi... all 

records of him were lost," he wispered to his pokemon, he sighed.

      "Breon," Umbreon said and it tried to comfort his trainer, Gary smiled 

sadly and hugged the dark type pokemon.

      "But at least I still have you as a friend and Ash also, sometimes he 

reminds me of little Satoshi," he said with a sigh, he gave a groan when the 

moon was suddenly blocked by clouds.

      "Ahhh, rain," he shouted as it began to pour, quickly he recalled his 

pokemon and after he gathered his things ran for home.

***

      Miles away in a place that gave you chills a shadowy person smirked 

to himself, finally after being stuck in this hell hole for years he was 

escaping tonight. 

      He licked his lips his eyes shining like a mad mans in the dim light of 

his cell light, he blew a red strand of hair from his face.

      "I'm comin' for ya freak, ol amber eyes," he said with a snear, he 

laughed evilly filling the jail with a deep coldness. 

      Thankfully for him no guards were near enough to hear that laugh, if 

they had he would of been put under more security.

      "The little freak dies as soon as I find him," he said to himself, with 

that he picked the door of his cell. He smirked as it silently opened, it had 

taken him years to make those lock picks without being spotted by those 

prick of guards.

      "Time to die," he said stepping out of his cell, he then pulled a long 

knife from his clothing (it had taken along time for him to get his hands on 

it).

      "Daddies comin' for you Satoshi," the man said, he stepped into the 

light and he was revealed to be Joseph Oak... Garys and Ashs aka Satoshi's 

father.

      He laughed evilly and insanely as he escaped from the jail, he knew he 

was home free now... now all he had to do was get rid of the little freak with 

amber eyes.

***

      Ash woke up with a start his body covered with a thick sweat, slowly 

he calmed down while taking deep breaths of air. He ran a hand through his 

spiky hair and made a face, his hair felt disgusting due to all the sweat in it.

      Eyes heavy from just waking up from sleep turned to his pidgey clock, 

he blinked realizing that it was six o'clock in the morning.

      "Might as well get up, gotta get a shower," he muttered still half 

asleep, he covered a yawn with his hand and stiffled a giggle at the funny 

way pikachu was sleeping.

      "Pi," Pikachu said in his sleep, Ash smiled and tucked his best friend 

under the covers of his bed.

      "You might as well sleep in pika pal," he whispered softly, slowly so 

not to wake pikachu he eased himself out of bed. Once out of bed he pulled 

off his sweat wet pajamas and also his underwear, he shivered as cold air hit 

his warm skin.

      Quickly the young teen grabbed a towel and ran across the hall to the 

bathroom, he then dropped the towel on the towel rack. He hummed gently 

to himself as he got the shower water to the right temperature, finally it was 

just right and he climbed in.

      Ash sighed as warm water ran down his body in small rivers, he had 

missed having showers when he had been on his pokemon journey. At 

pokemon centers they had baths but no showers, this was something he 

enjoyed.

      "Hey," he yelled as something bright yellow jumped into the shower 

with him, he gave a laugh when he saw that it was just pikachu.

      "Pikachu," pikachu said, Ashg laughed again realizing that pikachu was 

giving him a hint... he wanted Ash to clean his fur for him.

      "Sure pika pal," Ash said with a smile, he then began to shampoo 

pikachus yellow fur.

      "Pika," Pikachu said happily, Ash smiled and continued to clean 

himself and his pokemon.

      'No this is my favorite thing, having fun playing with pikachu," Ash 

said, Pikachu was his best friend and it was always a challenge to see if they 

could play catch the face cloth in the shower... and make sure pikachu didn't 

use electricity in all the water. (Nothing sick here people, boy you have sick 

imaginations)

***

      Gary yawned as he crawled out of his comfy bed, he blinked with 

sleep filled eyes at his clock. He glared at it seeing how early it was, he rolled 

his eyes.

      "Tdays my day off work, I'm sleeping in," he muttered with those 

words the teenager rolled over and fell back tosleep.

***

      Professor Oak nodded to himself as he looked over the results of his 

latest experiment, everything was going good... soon he would figure out the 

exact molecular composition of a ditto.

      "Good to be back home," he said with a smile, he leaned back into his 

padded lab chair and gave a soft sigh.

      "But enough resting, I have work to catch up on," he said, with a boy 

like smile he began to type equations onto his computer.

      "Ring ring ring, phone call," came a annoying voice suddenly, Oak 

sighed realizing that his experiments would have to wait a little while 

longer... hopefully the call wouldn't take long and wasn't important.

      "Hello, Professor Oak speaking," he said as he activated the vid phone, 

a moment later the vid phone showed a video feed of a Officer Jenny.

      "Professor Oak this is Officer Jenny of Mega City Jail," the blue haired 

women said in a bussiness tone voice, at those words Oak paled and 

stiffened.

      "What is it, what has happened?" he asked in a whispered, hopefully 

Gary and May would sleep in today.

      "Last night around midnight your son escaped, we have patrols 

looking for him everywhere.. but you have to on alert since we know that he 

has violent intentions," Jenny said, Oak nodded with a shiver.

      "Thank you for telling me, are you sending people to Pallot to keep 

everyone safe from him," Jenny nodded, he sighed in relief.

      "They'll be there in afew hours, don't worry Professor we'll have 

people keep an eye on Pallot twenty-four hours aday till we catch him," 

Jenny said, professor Oak sighed again.

      "I only hope they get here in time, I know Joseph is fast at doing 

anything... we knew that when he killed his wife," Oak said sadly, Jenny 

nodded.

      "I'll call back in two hours, maby then we'll have some good news," 

Jenny said, then the vid phones screen went blank as she hung up.

      "I only hope," Oak said, he leaned back into his chair his face white as 

he remembered how he had found Josephs wife his stepdaughters 

body... it still haunted his dreams.

TBC

Ooooh.... dark, I hope you liked the chapter. Also you noticed that Giovanni 

isn't Ashs father for once, well keep your fingers crossed that i will continue 

to make this story better and with luck longer chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

Well people have asked for the next chapter and here it is, so enjoy and if i 

keep getting good reviews I'll continue writing this series.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      Ash walked humming along a small river, he was in the huge forest 

the surrounded Pallot. At his side as always was pikachu one of his best 

friends, he smiled as he came apon a small pond and he saw water pokemon 

in the water.

      "Pi?" pikachu questioned, Ash smiled at his friend and shook his head 

no.

      "Were not here to catch pokemon today pikachu, were here to relax," 

he said, pikachu gave a happy 'chu' and ran ahead of his trainer.

      "Pika pi," pikachu called back at him, Ash laughed at his pokemons 

antics.

      "Pikachu wait up, I said relax not run," he laughed, awhile later after 

playing tag with pikachu Ash rested under a large tree near the edge of the 

river. The sound of water could be heard, it was constant and relaxing.

      'I wonder, would I enjoy this type of thing if I had grown up with my 

real family?' Ash thought to himself, he then shook his head not wanting to 

think about it... his real family had given up all rights on him.

      'Mrs Ketchum is my mom now, and Gary is like a brother and Mai a 

sister to me' Ash thought and he nodded to himself, they were his family 

now.

      'And I can't forget pikachu' he thought with a smile.

***

      It was nearing nightfall and Ash still was with pikachu in the same 

forest, he had enjoyed wandering over the places he had played as a child 

and showing them to his small companion.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said suddenly looking at the sky, startled Ash 

looked up and saw that it was getting dark.. he sighed realizing that it was 

time to head home.

      "Thanks pikachu, I didn't realize that it was getting so late.... I guess 

we better head back before it gets too dark," Ash said with a smile, pikachu 

nodded and gave a smile only a pikachu could give.

      "Pikachu," pikachu said and gave a cute giggle, it looked towards the 

way home and scampered a few feet. The electric mouse gave his trainer a 

serious look, it could feel that Ash wanted to stay a few more moments 

before leaving.

      "You go ahead Pikachu, I'll meet you at home," Pikachu nodded and 

scampered out of sight, Ash shook his head slightly a soft smile on his heart 

shaped face.

      "What is it about this forest that draws me to it, ever since i first came 

to pallot town after being adopted," Ash whispered, he looked at the sky and 

watched as it slowly darkened to night. It wsa then that his contacts began 

to itch, he had forgotten to take them out last night and he was now paying 

the price.

      "No one else is here, I guess I can take them out... I'll put them on 

again just before I reach pallot," Ash said to himself, he reached into his back 

pocket and took out a case he usaual kept his contacts in when no one was 

about.

      "Ichie eyes be gone," he said once the contacts were out and away, he 

looked around the forest his amber eyes shining in the dim light. Because of 

his eye color the light hitting them made them look like a cats, he grinned 

when his thoughts put his eyes against a cats.

      "Too bad I can't see in the dark like a cat, if it gets any darker I'll start 

tripping on tree roots," Ash mused to himself, then eith a wry grin to himself 

he started the walk home.

***

      Gary woke up sweat dripping off his pale body, he sat up gasping 

heavily for breath. Silently he got up and went to his bedroom window and 

opened it, fresh cold air rushed in cooling his sweat covered body. He 

shivered slightly and pulled a blanket around himself, sadly he looked at the 

star lit sky outside.

      "Thats been the worst dream I've ever had since Mai and I moved in 

with Grandpa, I kept seeing that day papa hit Mai and me.... I still don't 

know why he went strange like that," he whispered to himself with a sigh, 

he had forgotten about that day after all these years.

      "Why am I remembering it now, why must I relive those painful 

moments... isn't it bad enough that I still have to live with the fact that I 

don't know where Satoshi is," Gary whispered tears falling down his face, 

with a sog he curled up under the window.

      As he lay curled up he was glad that there wasn't anyone there to see 

him, to everyone else he was suppose to be arrogant Gary Oak one of the top 

trainers of the world... he wasn't suppose to cry like a little kid.

      But in truth he wanted to cry, cry long and hard and hug his sister for 

comfort. Under the cover of arrogant Gary was the child of long ago who 

wanted a parents love and to see his little brother again, but there was no 

way now... he was alone in the world except for his grandpa, Mai and Ash his 

best friend.

      Right now he could almost hear Satoshi's voice, he had never liked it 

when people cried... the small chils would always try to make his siblings 

smile.

      'He would say to us that its okay to be sad and cry, but if you cry too 

much you'll forget to be happy' Gary thought and that caused him to smile, 

slowly he uncurled and wipped away his tears.

      "Thanks Satoshi, even just a memory of you could make me feel better 

sometimes," he whispered, gently he closed his bedroom window and went 

back to bed. With a sigh he closed his eyes and got comfy under his covers, a 

soft smile spread across his features.

      "One day Satoshi.... someday... I'll find you," he said between yawns, 

somehow the memory from earlier had given him hope once more to find his 

little brother. Then he fell asleep, all that was heard was the sound of his 

soft breathing.

***

      Ash ketchum pokemon master of the world sneezed, startled he 

looked around his dark room but saw nothing but a soundly sleeping 

pikachu.

      "Weird," he muttered as he crawled back into his large comfy bed, for 

a split second there he had felt as if someone had been talking about him. He 

had woken up and gone to the kitchen to get somne water, now refreshed he 

was ready to go to bed.

      "If Misty heard me sneeze, she'd probably say I was getting a cold," he 

said with a small smile, then he got comfy beside pikachu and fell deep 

asleep.

***

      Misty sneezed and rolled over as she tried to sleep, she frowned and 

wondered if a glass of warm milk would help. As she lay there wide awake 

she wondered if someone was talking about her, they always said that if 

someone was thinking about you somewhere then you sneezed.

      "Wonder who told me that," she muttered to herself, elsewhere in the 

gym her three older sisters sneezed. She yawned and finally felt herself 

becoming sleepy, then finally the red haired teen fell asleep.

TBC

Hi everyone, sorry for such a long wait. Anyway the action will start in the 

next chapter, sorry that there hasn't been much action yet. Above I just had 

to use a slight sneeze gag, come on they always do that kind of thing in other 

animes. 

Giggles and hides behind mewtwo, the pokemon gives author a disgusted 

look and flies away.

Firehedgehog: No get back here Mewtwo, your just so Kawaii Cries big 

bubbly tears

Mewtwo: Damn author, she can't understand that I still don't like her for 

ending the new mew series like that


	9. Chapter 8

As you all know my grammer sucks, for this chapter i have tried my best to 

fix my grammer but don't hold your breath. Slight language in this chapter.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      The man smirked as he slipped through the deserted alleyways of 

viridian city, he licked his parched lips and teeth with his tongue. His eyes 

narrowed as he planned what he would do to Satoshi when he found him, 

not once did he care that the child was his own flesh and blood.

      He had hated his youngest since the day he had first lay eyes on him, 

only freaks had eyes like those. At first he had wondered if his bitch wife 

had cheated on him, he even had a blood test and found that Satoshi was his 

child.

      He spits disgusted at the thought of Satoshi related to him, it was 

during these thoughts that he caught sight of a well-dressed man taking a 

short cut through the alley.

      "....." He said, he then smirked realizing that he needed new clothing to 

wear to fit in and get closer to Satoshi. 

      He edged himself into the shadows till he was hiding from sight, his 

smirk grew as the man came closer... only a few more steps.

      'Now' he thought leaping towards the man a thick rope like string in 

his hands, he had found the string earlier and saved it because it could 

become useful.

      "Grrrr," the man said as he began to strangle his victim, he watched 

sadistically as the mans face slowly went from its normal color to other 

shades of color. Finally his victim stopped struggling, you couldn't struggle 

anymore if you were dead.

      Joseph Oak smiled widely as he pulled the mans clothing off him and 

puts them on himself, he then dragged the unknown man to a dumpster and 

... well dumped him.

***

      "Police have no leads of the murder in Veridian city, the victim was 

Dustan Mutou a pokemon breeder expert. Police ask that if you have any 

information please call, the family of Mr. Mutou hopes for the help of 

everyone... this is Jane Hope signing off in Viridian city," a brown haired 

woman said, a second later the news went back to other stories.

***

      Ash woke up sweat running down his forehead, again he had that 

nightmare. In the nightmare he would be running to a house, he knew that 

someone was waiting for him. 

      But just as he was about to see that person a man would appear, he 

would hear this chilling laughter and see cold eyes that seemed so familiar 

but couldn't place.

      He looked around his room for pikachu then remembered that his 

pokemon friend was at the local pokemon center, he had caught a cold 

earlier and the Joy there had wanted him to stay the night.

      'I need walk awhile, I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep for a while 

tonight' Ash thought, slowly he climbed out of bed (or more acurtly 

accidentally rolled off it onto his butt).

      He shivered from the coldness of the floor as he pulled on fresh 

clothing, for once he didn't pull on his traveling clothing but the style he had 

worn before his pokemon journey.

      Ash now wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt, loose blue jeans, 

silver metal wrist bands, and brown leather boots that went halfway to his 

knees.

      'Bet Misty wouldn't recognize me at the moment' Ash thought with a 

wide grin, since no one would be awake at this time of night he didn't even 

bother to put on his contacts. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, 

he looked nice with these on and he wondered if he should start wearing this 

style of clothing again.

      'There fading' Ash thought with a frown, on his cheeks the lightning 

bolt like marks were slowly fading as he got older... before they had started 

to fade away he had thought they might be birthmarks.

      'Oh well, might as well go on my walk now' Ash thought with a slight 

shrug of his shoulders, then he silently climbed out his window and down 

the vines outside... he had used this way to sneak out many times as a kid.

***

      Joseph Oak smirked as he stepped apon the outskirts of pallot town, 

he knew his father lived here so there was a good change Satoshi was here.

      'The old bastard is probably still playing pokemon scientist, when I'm 

done dealing with Satoshi I'll deal with him' he thought licking his lips, and 

then he would get rid of his other two brats.

      Joseph knew that he was certified insane, the doctors at the jail had 

told him after a few examintions. There was only reason he hadn't been in a 

padded cell, they were afraid that the looney bin didn't have enough 

security to keep him imprisoned.

      Anyway he knew he could of escaped it, as a child on a dare he had 

learned how to escape a strait jacket. And also he was immune to most of the 

drugs they used, when he had been sixteen he had used many kinds of drugs 

(his father had never known of those facts though).

      'Wait, what is that I see heading to the forest?' Joseph thought, he 

could just see a dark shadow heading to the nearby forest in and around 

pallot. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was human, he smirked and 

slipped after the figure.

      'If I'm lucky it will be Satoshi or someone near him, I'll make that 

person an example of my power' Joseph thought his eyes gleaming madly, he 

pulled out a gleaming knife he had bought earlier... with the money from the 

man he had killed.

      'Of course he didn't deserve to live, only the fitist survive and Satoshi 

isn't the fitist' Joseph thought, his fingers itched to bloody themselves on a 

corpse of one of his victims.

***

      Ash ran, he knew that someone was following him... and even if he 

used all the short cuts he couldn't loose him. A fine sweat covered his body 

making his dark hair stick to his face, he was seriously wondering why he 

had been so stupid to leave all his pokemon behind.

      'I'm sure I saw a knife in this persons hands, if only I could get it 

away from him and i'd have a better chance' Ash thought but knew that it 

was a bad idea all the same, he could easily be maimed or killed trying that 

kind of stunt.

      'Wait theres a river nearby with an overhanging bank, if I remember 

right in the last storm a couple trees were knocked down forming a good 

hiding place' Ash thought, his amber eyes gleamed like a cats in the moons 

silver light, thankfully his eyes had adjusted by now so he didn't trip as he 

ran.

      Ash was breathing quite hard by the time he got to the river, he 

estimated that he had at least ten minutes till the knife weilding man caught 

up to him.

      'I'm going to get very wet, but its that or die' Ash thought, with those 

thoughts the dark haired teen walked into the water till he got to the deep 

part.

      He easily swam to where the fallen trees were and got under them, he 

sighed in relief when he saw that he was completely hidded from view.

      A few minutes later he heard the crunch of shoes on rock, he closed 

his eyes in deep terror as that sound came near his hiding place. Ash knew 

that one mistake could reveal him, one mistake was all it took to be killed.

      'Please go away... please, all I want to do is go home and go to bed' Ash 

thought tears slipping down his clammy river wet face. He wanted to cry 

loudly, in all his life he had never had anyone chasing him to kill him.

***

      Joseph snarled angerly, he had lost the child he had been chasing but 

he had reveled in the fear he had felt from the child. He hadn't gotten a 

chance to see the childs face, but next time they met the child wouldn't be 

lucky enough to escape.

      'I'll look for the child for a little longer, maby a few more hours... but 

after that I better move on to find a hhiding place for the day' Joseph 

thought, he truly hoped the child hadn't escaped because he still had many 

terrors planned for his intended victim.

***

      Ash shivered, his lips were blue and chattering. Thankfully he had 

made it back to Pallot as the sun was rising, because Professor Oaks was 

nearest he went there.

      As soon as he stepped inside the lab the amber eyed boy found 

himself dried and wrapped in a thick blanket... it didn't help much.

      His mother had arrived a few minutes ago with his contacts, he was 

wearing them now. But he found something strange, why hadn't Professor 

Oak been surprised at his eye color... could he had known maby.

      "Ash tell us what happened, we need to know?" Professor Oak asked 

with great concern, he looked at his mother who looked ready to cry for fear 

of his life.

      "Well as you can guess I snuck out... I did it tonnes of times as a kid, 

everything was fine till i got to the forest nearby. Everyone knows thats its 

one of the safest places in Pallot even in the dead of night His mother and 

the professor nodded, thats when it all went wrong," he said, his mother put 

her arm around him and crying he told them of everything that had 

happened last night as he hid for his dear life in the river.

TBC

Wow its been quite awhile since this has been updated, but since i'm 

updating some of my other series I decided to make you all happy. Reviews 

are welcome and flames will be used be destroyed by Charizard, see ya all.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone cheer, its time for this fic to be updated. Pretty much I've had 

a huge writers block for this fic (Grins), but not anymore... well anyway lets 

get to the story and ignor the bad grammer please.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      "Aachooo!" Ash sneezed, the dark haired boy groaned and pulled his 

covers closer to himself. It had been four days since his chase in the forest, 

he now had the flu and it was driving him crazy.

      "Lunch time," a cheerful voice called, he lowered his covers slightly to 

see his mother enter his room. She was holding a bed tray and on it was a 

bowl of some kind of soul, she got him to sit up and quickly set up the trays 

small legs so he could eat in bed.

      "Thanks mom, thankfully I'll be able to eat today," Ash said with a 

weak smile, he hadn't beeen able to eat anything other then Jello for the last 

few days.

      "Thats okay sweatheart, just take your time eating and only eat as 

much as you feel you can," she replied, she kissed his forhead and left the 

room.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said, Ash smiled at Pikachu who hadn't left his side 

since he had gotten sick.

      "Don't worry pikachu, I'm going to eat," Ash told his pokemon, pikachu 

was quite worried about the human. Ash hardly ever got sick, never a flu as 

bad as this.

      "Hey stop worrying, I'll be up in no time," Ash said as the sad look on 

the pokemons face, Pikachu gave a happy 'Chu' and then watched Ash slurp 

his soup before it cooled.

***

      Gary sighed as he looked out his bedroom window, it was pouring rain 

and it didn't look like it was about to stop anytime soon.

      'It matches my mood perfectly, depressing' he thought, he still was 

quite depressed that most records of his brother Satoshi had been lost years 

ago. 

      "Gary, why are you still in your room?" a female voice said, startled 

the spiky haired boy turned around to see his sister. As usual May wore her 

long dark hair loose, her dark eyes held a spark of mirth in them... 

something she usual had when talking to her brother.

      "Just watching the rain and wishing it would stop, theres nothing to 

do," Gary said almost wining, he of course never wined... he at least never 

did when others were about.

      "Well it won't... wishful thinking though Gary, anyway I have 

something for you to do," she said, his interest grabbed he looked at her with 

keen interest in his eyes.

      "What is it, there has to be something I can do," he said and his dark 

haired sister laughed, she passed him a small postage marked item.

      "Could you drop this at Ashs house, the mail man dropped it here by 

mistake. And you could always go visit Ash while your there, hes down with 

the flu and stuck in bed," she said, he nodded at the idea.

      Gary was also surprised, he had not known that Ash was sick... the 

younger boy hardly ever got sick.

      "Sure, it will probably make me not depressed either," he said, he 

quickly thanked her and ran out of his room. By the door he pulled on his 

raincoat and got his umbrella, then he ran outside into the rain.

***

      "Stupid rain," Ash muttered feeling slightly bad tempered, he was not 

in a good mood because he was sick and the weather seemed to want to 

make him feel worse.

      "Ash, you have a visitor!" his mothers voice called from downstairs, 

Ash blinked and wondered who would want to visit him while he was sick 

and in this weather.

      "Hey Ash," a voice said, Ash turned to look at his bedroom door and 

saw it open and Gary enter. The older boys face was flushed from the 

weather outside, Ash nodded.

      "Hi Gary, what are you doing here with this bad weather?" Ash asked 

the older teen, Gary smiled and sat on a chair nexy to his bed.

      "Well the mailman dropped a package at our house that should of 

been dropped here, and also May told me your sick and you could use some 

company," Gary told him, Ash smiled.

      At that second Pikachu jumped up onto the bed, Ash gently scratched 

pikachu begind his ears. The electrical mouse gave a soft purring like sound 

at the soft touch of his trainers fingers, then gave a soft sigh and curled up 

on Ashs lap.

      "You know what, thats the third time this month the mailman has 

done that," Ash said with a grin and it was true, he sometimes wondered 

why the mailman still had a job.

      "Really, someone should tell his boss and get him fired," Gary said, Ash 

nodded in agreement.

      "Defenately," Ash said, the two of them then began to talk about what 

they were planning to do next week... that is if Ash was over his flu.

***

      "So... hes already near Pallot town," Officer Jenny sighed, she rubbed 

her temples in frustration. The man that had escaped from prison was very 

dangerous, she had actually hoped that Joseph Oak would just vanish... fall 

off the earth if that was possible.

      But the blue haired female cop knew that it was just wishful thinking, 

anyway she had a job to do. A wakko was on the loose wanting to kill a kid, 

she had to stop him before Joseph did that deed.

      "Yeah, he chased a kid in a forest nearby. The kid was smart enough to 

escape by hiding in the river under a falling tree, but he was lucky that 

time," another cop told her, Jenny frowned at this... she knew who that boy 

was but she had to pretend she didn't know.

      "Who was it?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

      "Ash Ketchum, at the moment the kid is at home down with the flu," 

the cop said, Officer Jenny sighed and rubbed her temples.

      "Thats all, I need to be alone for the moment," she told him, he nodded 

and left the room leaving her alone.

      'Ash Ketchum aka Satoshi Oak, I have to protect you... but how can I 

do that without letting everyone including yourself know your true identity' 

she thought in frustration, she groaned at the task set before her.

      'I know I'll set a guard on him on the bases that Joseph might track 

him down because he escaped, from Josephs files i know if he lost his prey 

once he'll go after it again till he destroys it' Jenny thought and she paled, 

what if Joseph was going after Ash right at this moment.

      'I better move fast, a kids life is on the line here' she thought, quickly 

she got up and ran out of the room.

***

      Ash Ketchum sneezed, he blinked surprised since he hadn't felt it 

come. Usually his nose would begin to tingle, it was very annoying.

      "Bless you," Gary said, Ash gave a weak grin.

      "Thanks Gary, wonder if someone is talking about me," Ash said, Gary 

gave him a confused look.

      "What are you talking about Ash?" Gary asked, Ash gave a small 

embarrised laugh.

      "Well I heard that people sneeze when someone is talking about 

them," Ash told him, Gary rolled his eyes.

      "Ash thats just a rumor somepne probably started, don't be silly it was 

just a sneeze," Gary said, Ash sighed.

      "I guess its true, who wants to sneeze everytime someones talking 

about them anyway," Ash answered, it would be weird if it was true though.

      "You got that right," gary said, they both laughed at the thought of it.

***

      Delilah Ketchum smiled as she listened to the conversation going on in 

Ashs room, at the moment her ear was pressed up the door.

      'Boys, they're such silly creatures' she thought with a giggle, but 

hopefully when the two boys grew up they wouldn't be so silly.

TBC

I know its kind of short but I was on a short shedual, school is ending and 

I'm just finishing my last project. Sorry if nothing exciting happened, well 

gotta go.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 10

Whats this... another chapter, I must be halucinating. Nahh... my writers 

block cracked some and I could work on this fic, anyway on with the story.

Oh yeah death and bloodshed in this chapter, bwahh ha ha!

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      "Now this is what I call boring duty," a red haired cop said with a  soft 

yawn, the two cops were standing guard near the front entrance of the 

Ketchum residence.

      "I know Fred (not very imaginative name is it, ah writers block), but 

at least we have a reason for being here. A kids life is at stake, don't forget 

theres four others cops here. Two near the back of the house and two inside 

with the kid, by now the kid must be bored out of his mind compared to us," 

a green haired cop said, the red head known as Fred sighed.

      "I know Zan, but I thought my first assignment as a cop would be 

more exciting," Fred said, Zan snorted.

      "Really kid, your lucky your first assignment is as easy as this... so 

far," Zan said, Fred blinked but said nothing more.

***

      "I win," Ash cheered, across the table from him Gary groaned and 

glared at the cards on the table.

      "How is it that you win every time at cards, I was cheating that time 

and I stil lost," Gary grumped, Ash smiled at those words and gathered his 

winnings.

      "Gary you know Ash is a natural at anything with cards, hes been 

winning since he was little," May pointed out, Gary sighed but knew it was 

hard. For as long as Gary could remember nothing he did would let him win 

against the younger teen, it was frustrating.

      "I know May, but could we at least play this outside... its getting stuffy 

in here?" Gary asked, it was very hot today and the house was getting stuffy 

from the heat and it was almost seven o'clock at night. He knew that Mrs 

Ketchums backyard would be cool, and new scenery would be nice.

      "I wish, but then those guys in uniform would bug me to come back 

inside to safety," Ash said looking pointedly at his two guards, Gary also 

glared at the two men.

      Since two weeks Ash had been under guard twenty-four hours seven 

days a week, they knew that the police were worried that the person who 

had attacked Ash in the forest would attack again.

      So far the three teens hadn't learned this convicts name, all they knew 

was that he was very dangerous and if he got a chance he would kill Ash.

      "At least they could let you go outside, I don't even live here and i'm 

going stir crazy," Gary said truthfully, Ash and May nodded.

      "Hey I have an idea Gary, mom has the internet set up in the 

computer room and we can play games on it," Ash suggested, Gary also 

brightened.

      "Anything is better then loosing all my money to you," Gary said, he 

glared at Ash who grinned.

***

      Joseph Oak swore silently his eyes filled with hate, the boys house was 

guarded, he wouldn't be able to get to the boy that easily.

      'I'll have to wait, sooner or later the police will trip up and the kids 

history' Joseph thought with a predatory smile, his eyes gleamed feraly in 

the light.

      "Watch out kiddo, your time is almost up," he whispered with a deep 

snarl, he then slipped away to the place he was hiding out.

***

      Ash sneezed as the three teens started upstairs, he shrugged and went 

on his way.

      "Your not getting sick again are you Ash?" May asked in concern, he 

looked at her and smiled.

      "Nah, it was just a sneeze," he told her, she smiled feeling relieved.

***

      He wouldn't wait any longer, the lust for bloodshed inside him was 

overpowering... the kid would die tonight no matter what.

      Even if he himself had to die to do it.

***

      Night was a quiet affair, most humans and pokemon slept except for 

the few nocturnal ones. Inside the house Ash slept soundly in the comfort of 

his room with pikachu at his side, nearby the guard sat on a chair who was 

snoring lightly wouldn't want him as a guard.

      Around the house five other guards were tired from there long shifts 

guarding Ash, thankfully there replacements for the rest of the night would 

arrive soon.

      Zan leaned against a trunk of a tree a yawn almost coming out of his 

mouth, his replacement was an hour late and he was dead tired on his feet 

(figuratively speaking of course).

      'Its almost midnight, I should of been gone from here half an hour ago' 

he thought with annouance, he looked at the stark night sky. Tonight not a 

star or even the moon shone, he didn't know why but he shivered.

      "Something bad comes this way," he whispered, yes he could feel that. 

At that moment he heard a almost silent sound, from years of patrolong the 

streets he reconized the sound of someone strangling someone.

***

      Fred stared fearfully at the man holding him by the throat, the mans 

eyes reminded him of a pokemon with rabies... or some kind of animal that 

liked the taste of blood. The mans grip on his neck had loosened some so he 

could breath easier, but still he feared for his life which was in the hands of 

this mad mans.

      "You know I've always hated cops, your all useless and all your good 

for is to practice my knife skills on," the man almost purred, Fred wanted to 

cry. This was Joseph Oak the man he was to guard the young teen from, he 

had failed and soon the kid would pay.

      He wimpered as the man toom out a silver knife and let its edge rest 

against his cheek, it was so sharp he felt blood seep from a small cup. The 

words I'm going to die repeated in a mantra in his mind, it was at that 

moment that Zan rushed onto the scene.

      "Joseph you sicko, let my partner go," Zan growled holding up his gun, 

Freds relief was very short as Josephs knife found his heart. Zan fell to the 

ground a look of disbelief on his face, blood dribbled from the edges of his 

mouth. Seconds later his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, Zan was 

dead.

      "What a waste," Joseph sneered, the least thing Fred ever knew was 

the thunk and sound of yet another knife sliding into his head killing him 

instantly.

***

      Joseph sneered as he hunted down three other guards and killed them 

easily, he smirked and licked some blood off one of his knives. Since the 

night he had first hunted the kid he had gotten more knives, now he had 

five of them all hidden on his body.

      'The coppers training must of gone down since I was put in jail, I 

haven't even gotten a scratch yet' he thought, he even liked the fact that 

before he had killed those five guards he had killed the replacements that 

had been on the way.

      'Now where is the kid, the last guard should be with him' Joseph 

thought frowing, he walked down the upstairs hall checking each room. 

Looking in one he spotted a brown haired woman... probably the kids 

mother, she would also die.

      Finally he found the kids room, he smirked seeing that the guard had 

fallen asleep. He would make sure that the guard would never forget he 

failed, that is in the short time the guard lived.

***

      Ash woke up and blinked, he didn't know why but he felt as if 

something was wrong in his room. Pikachu had also woken up with him, Ash 

looked around and gasped. The guard that had been in his room as dead 

looking like someone had repeatedly stabbed his entire body, the amber 

eyed boy felt sick to his stomach.

      He had slept without his contacts since they were making his eyes 

itch, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that he should of worn them... 

at that moment the person who had kiled the guard stepped into his line of 

sight.

***

      Joseph stared at teh boy in front of him, at first he felt shock at seeing 

the boys face... but that all to quickly faded. He wanted to laugh, all alone the 

boy he had chased in the forest was the original person he had been hunting.

      'Its the freak, the little freak and bane of my existance' he thought 

grinding his teeth, he felt sick that this amber eyed creature had come from 

his loins.

      'But thats all in the past now, its finally over' he thought, to his 

happiness the boy was frozen in fear as Josephs knives were lifted.

      'His eyes go first' Joseph thought, for this task he had a fresh knife... 

one that hadn't been used yet.

      "Die!" he screamed leaping forward, he slashed the boy across the 

eyes, his son screamed in terrible agony and fainted. Red blood fell down 

Satoshis face, Jospeph began to laugh crazily and began to ready the stabbing 

motion that would kill his son.

      "Pika," a voice cried angerly, Joseph had forgot one thing.... the small 

harmless looking pokemon that had been sleeping with his son.

      "Sh...." he began as the pikachus cheeks sparked, he never got a chance 

to finish that word as the pokemons attack fried his brains. As he died he 

felt his eyes fry and burst in a gooie mess, thankfully he never lived to when 

his brain oozed out of his eyes and blood slipped out his mouth from his 

burst heart.

      Less then a minute layter Mrs ketchum burst into the room, she could 

only scream at what she found and run to call an ambulance.

TBC

Whoah... now this is a sick chapter, I watched teh movie Blade before i wrote 

this chapter (what an inspiration). For those weak stomached readers this 

will probably be the only bloody chapter, anyway this series is soon coming 

to an end... I would love fanart.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 11

Wow... another chapter has appeared, anyway... lets get on with the fic. 

Anyway if you have fanart for me put a link in the review section, and as 

soon as possible I'll have it on my fanart page on my webpage.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      In Viridian city hospital a young boy lay silently, he was very pale 

and laying against the white pillow and sheets he looked even paler. His eyes 

were covered with thick white bandages, the doctors hoped he wouldn't be 

blind once they were done with him.

      Next to him a pikachu watched silently and protectvely, everytime the 

door opened it tensed ready to loose a thundershock if need be. But Pikachu 

soon relaxed seeing that it was only a nurse, doctor or even Mrs Ketchum.

      Wan sunlight filtered in through a small window as the sun slowly 

rose, it was a beautiful day... but Ash wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

      "Pika pi," Pikachu wispered worried, it had been several hours since 

the attack and rush to the hospital... yet his human friend had not yet 

awoken.

      It actually horrified pikachu that he had killed anything, but he was 

thankful for if he hadn't Ash would surely be dead at the moment and 

several hours colder.

      His ears twitched and he tensed as the door to the room opened with a 

slight creak, he let out a gulp of hot air seeing that it was only the doctor 

checking on Ash.

      Pikachu watched in interest as the doctor checked Ashs vital signs and 

changed the bandage around his eyes, he gave a small smile to pikachu then 

left.

      'Ash, please wake up soon' he prayed silently in his mind, what was 

life worth without his best friend.

***

      Gary sighed, he had been in the waiting room since two hours ago and 

had not of yet found out anything about Ash. Four hours ago he had gotten a 

call, Ash was in the hospital in criticle condition all the guards that had been 

guarding Ash had been murdered.

      "Gary, is that you?" a very tired voice asked, startled he turned to see 

Mrs Ketchum. She was dressed in her normal clothing but there state showed 

that they had been pulled on quickly, her normally neat hair was messy and 

there were dark circles under her eyes.

      "Mrs Ketchum, I got a phone call.... is Ash all right?" he asked her 

worriedly, she gave a tired smile and sat down next to him.

      "Ash was slashed deeply across the eyes by his attacker, he lost a lot 

of blood before the doctors could stop it. At the moment he's in criticle 

condition, were still waiting for him to wake up to find out if there is other 

damage," she told him, with a groan Gary leaned back into his chair.

      "What happened to the bastard who did this, don't tell me he got 

away?" Gary demanded tears threatning to fall, to his surprise Mrs Ketchum 

gave a vindictive smile... it looked very strange on her.

      "Justice, when he attacked Ashs Pikachu thundershocked him with so 

much power he killed the bastard," she growled, Gary felt his eyes widen at 

the words killed.

      "Pikachu killed someone, how in the world did he get enough power to 

do that," he said bewildered, from hanging out at his grandfathers lab he 

knew that pikachus could hurt people badly with there attacks but not 

enough to kill.

      "Who knows, but I have a feeling that he only had that power long 

enough to protect the one he loved," a new voice said, startled they looked 

up to see Professor Oak.

      "Grandpa, you startled us," Gary said, his grandfather smiled slightly 

and passed a warm mug of coffee to Mrs Ketchum.

      "Sorry Gary, anyway I talked to the doctors and there allowing visitors 

other then family in now," his grandpa said, Gary sighed in relief.

      "Thats great, what room in he in?" Gary asked, the two adults smiled 

to him.

      "Room 214 sixth floor," Mrs Ketchum said, Gary would of said thank 

you but he was already gone.

***

      He was floating in darkness, a place where there was no pain and no 

one was trying to hurt him. Far away was the real world, he wasn't yet 

ready to face the world.

      He knew that his mother and pikachu were waiting for him to wake 

up, but until he could face the pain he wouldn't be able to come back to 

awareness.

      'Why did that man want to kill me, why is anyone like that' Ash 

shivered, he had never felt so much hate and madness in anyone. Even the 

one time he had faced the leader of team rocket (mewtwo returns) he hadn't 

felt that, he had only felt greed, anger and lust for power.

      'I'll just rest in this place a little longer, maby I'll even be able to 

figure out my dreams here' Ash thought, he floated on in the darkness of the 

farthest place of his mind.

***

      Gary slowly opened the door to Ashs hospital room, the room was 

silent except for the sound of medicle equipment and the sound of Pikachu 

moving.

      "Pi," pikachu said spotting him, the pikachu immediately relaxed 

reconizing Gary.

      "Hi pikachu," he wispered, he gently closed the door behind him 

ignoring the annoying creak the door made.

      "Pika," Pikachu said, noticing that Gary was going to stay awhile the 

yellow pokemon curled up in the space between Ashs neck and shoulder.

      Seconds later small pika sleeping sounds could be herd, pikachu had 

finally gone back to sleep.

      "Hi Ash, were all worried about you," Gary said sitting down in a chair, 

he looked at the others boys pale unmoving form wishing for it to at least 

move.

      "The guy that attacked you is dead so you don't have to worry about 

being attacked by him again, your mom and my grandpa are also here at the 

hospital," he said, he sighed when he still got no reaction.

      "Damn it Ash, please wake up," he said tears in his eyes, silently he 

took Ashs limp left hand to give his friend comfort.. at that moment one of 

garys tears fell and landed on Ashs hand.

      "Ash come back, come home," he wispered, if Ash never woke up it 

would be like when he lost his brother was taken away all those years ago.. 

he couldn't loose someone else he loved like family.

***

      (Ash come back, come home)

      Ash gasped as something seemed to grab him, he had heard Garys 

voice speaking to him and as if something wet had landed on his hand.

      Curious he looked down at his hand yet saw that it was dry, frowning 

he looked in the direction Garys voice had come from.

      "Gary," he said puzzled, not knowing why he leapt forward.

***

      The first that Gary noticed of Ash waking up was a small almost 

unaudible moan, quickly he moved closer to the younger teen fearful of 

what could happen in the next few minutes.

      "Ash?" he asked fearful, next to Ash pikachu stirred and peered 

eagerly at Ashs pale bandaged face.

      "Gary," a voice said weakly, it was barely a whisper yet he heard it.

      "Yeah its be bud, and pikachu is right next to you," Gary said softly, he 

felt Ashs hand tense and he sqeezed it softly.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said softly, the small yellow electric pokemon gently 

licked Ash on the cheek.

      "Where am I Gary, why can't I see?" Ash asked in a weak tired voice, 

Gary took a deep breath before telling the younger teen.

      He knew that Ash would take it badly, even worse if the doctors at the 

hospital wouldn't be able to restore sight to him.

      "Your at the hospital Ash," he said softly, he saw Ash bite his lip 

slightly and fearfully.

      "I remember now, he slashed me across the eyes... will I ever see 

again?" Ash asked, Gary had no good answer for that and he feared how Ash 

would react.

      "I don't know Ash, only time will tell," Gary said softly and sadly, Ash 

gave a deep sob and cried heavily making his bandages wet. Gently Gary 

leaned forward and hugged the younger teen and said comforting things, he 

only hoped things  worked out for the best.

TBC

Well that was... er kinda a boring chapter, next chapter will be Ash 

recovering more and we find out if Ash will be blind or not.

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 12

Yeah I finally updated, now people will stop bothering me to write more, 

really I can't help it when I get writers' block. When I get it I work on 

different stories, thatÕs the reason I have so many on the go so when I get 

writers' block on some I work on the others.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

      Ash glared, or as best he could through the thick bandages. He was bored 

stiff with nothing to do at all, there was no one visiting him at the moment 

and pikachu had been brought for a checkup and wouldn't be back till this 

evening.

      'Bored, very bored' the bandaged teen thought with a sigh, he leaned 

back onto his plush pillows and wondered what was going on in the world.

      'Nothing ever changes in this hospital' Ash thought with a deep sigh, 

hell even with these bandaged he could tell the time without having to ask the 

time.

      At exactly at Seven am the breakfast cart entered the room, at seven 

thirty the dishes were taken away after he wasÉ well helped to eat by a 

hospital volunteer.

At nine am some doctors would do a physical and mental check up, and the 

rest of the day he could easily tell from little things.

      'Come to think of it lunch should be soon' Ash thought with a slight 

grin, he didn't like the hospital food much but at least it was slightly 

filling.

He had been at the hospital for a week now and was quite sick of it, if 

he was lucky Gary would stop for a visit and maybe sneak in some real food.

"Bored," he said with yet another sighed, it was then that his ears 

caught the tell tale sounds of the food cart heading this way.

"Bout time, breakfast was ages ago," Ash muttered, he grinned slightly 

hearing his stomach rumble in slight hunger.

***

      Gary looked back and forth nervously, in his backpack he had a nice 

dinner he planned to give to Ash. But first he had to get past health nut 

nurses and noisy doctors, so far so good.

      "Pi," a voice by his feet called, Gary nodded and looked down at the 

small yellow pokemon by his feet. Mrs ketchum had asked him to drop Pikachu 

off with Ash, at the moment Mrs ketchum was at home getting some needed sleep.

      Apparently she hadn't slept since Ash had been admitted into the 

hospital, he himself couldn't do anything if he didn't sleep eight hours a 

night, he was just glad he was sleeping normally still.

      "Okay, lets slip into his room now," Gary told the pokemon since there 

were no hospital staff near Ash's room, grinning almost evilly the two slipped 

into the hospital room.

      Gary's smile faded as he saw the younger teen, it always shocked him to 

see such a vibrant teen as Ash pale and hurt like this. Those white bandages 

gave him nightmares, the thoughts of Ash being permantly blind plauged him.

      "Gary?' Ash suddenly said startling him, Gary blinked wondering how his 

friend had known it was him.

      "Yeah Ash its me, how did you know?" he asked, he grinned as a smirk 

appeared on Ash's face.

      "I can smell the food, anyway who else would slip food in for me," Ash 

said with a slight laugh, Gary also laughed and heard a delighted gasp from 

Ash when Pikachu decided to tell Ash he was back by cuddling beside his head.

      "Hungry?" Gary asked, he then snickered as the other teens' stomach 

rumbled.

      "A little," Ash said sheepishly, his stomach rumbled again.

      "A little," Gary teased, Ash giggled.

      "Okay, more then a little," Ash admitted, Gary laughed and then pulled 

out the food and helped the bandaged wrapped boy eat them.

***

      "So how is it going?" Gary asked Ash, the ebony haired boy was done 

eating and was sitting up in a chair.

      "Okay I guess, but the hospital is boring me to tears," Ash said 

truthfully, Gary sighed knowing that it was true that hospitals were really 

boringÉ and even more if you had to stay in one.

      "Anyway, aren't the doctors suppose to talk to you about your eyes 

today?" he asked, Ash nodded and licked his lips nervously.

Ash shifted his arms that held pikachu, Gary could tell that the younger 

teen really didn't want to talk about this subject.

"Yeah, but what if they say I'm blind for life," Ash said in a terrified 

voice, Gary walked over to Ash and gave the younger teen a comforting hug… 

something he wished he could do for his own brother Satoshi (lol).

"Don't worry Ash, everything will work out all right," Gary told him, 

Ash gently hugged the older teen in a brotherly way (not the other way you 

sickos).

"I hope so Gary, I really hope so," Ash whispered, it was at that moment 

a doctor in a white lab coat entered the room.

He was around thirty with Pale skin, dark blond hair and hazel eyes set 

behind wire rimmed glasses that looked ready to fall off his nose any second.

"Hello boy, My name is Doctor Cyan and I'm here to talk to Ash here 

about the hospitals prognosis about his eyes," the man said, his voice calm 

and friendly… it was a kind of voice people liked to hear laugh.

Since Gary was still beside Ash he felt the younger teen grab his hand 

tightly, he winced at its surprising strength but he could tell that Ash was 

terrified at what this man could say.

"Relax," he whispered to Ash, Ash took a deep breath and his grip on 

Gary's hand loosened some… at least enough that his circulation in it began 

again.

"Sorry Gary," Ash apologized, Gary turned to look at the doctor while 

Ash faced the direction he had heard the doctors voice.

"Well, Dr Cyan what's the verdict?" Ash asked nervously, the man 

remained silently for a few moments before smiling.

Those moments were nerve wracking for the two teens, it felt as if they 

had to wait a million years to get that answer to that simple question.

"Your going to be fine, with a new laser surgery you'll be seeing just 

as good as before," the doctor said finally, Ash breaking the ice hugged Gary 

happily and Gary laughed.

"See Ash, you had nothing to worry about," Gary laughed, Ash laughed and 

cried glad at his good fortune.

"PIKA," a certain annoyed yellow pokemon of the electric mouse variety 

shouted, they had squished it during there happy hugging at Ash's good news.. 

they were rewarded by a thundershock.

Gary found himself on the ground soot covered, he glared at the pokemon 

who ignored him.

"Sorry pikachu," Ash said brushing soot off himself, Gary just blinked 

and wondered idly how Ash could find it when he couldn't see it… oh well it 

was just a mystery of the world.

"Pi," Pikachu said simply, then the pokemon also hugged Ash while Gary 

watched from the floor.

"This is normal right?" the doctor asked from the door, Gary nodded at 

the doctor who only blinked.

"Very normal," Gary told him.

"Okayyy… anyway onto bussiness, Mr. Ketchum I'll be getting in touch 

with your mother to arrange when your surgery will be," Dr. Cyan told them, 

Ash nodded.

"Okay, by the way when can these bandaged come off?" Ash asked, his 

voice was hopeful and Gary knew those bandaged must be cumbersome and 

annoying.

"Actually, you can take them off right now," Doctor Cyan said, Gary, Ash 

and Pikachu gave a cheer.

"I'll do it," Gary said when the doctor began to walk towards Ash, the 

doctor blinked and then smiled,

"Go ahead, just give the bandages to the nurse at the nearby nurses 

station when you leave," Cyan said, Gary nodded and the doctor laughed humming 

a soft tune under his breath.

"I can't wait Gary, soon the bandage will be off and they are going to 

fix my eyes," Ash said cheerfully, Gary laughed softly.

"I know, now hold still while I get these bandages off… I don't want to 

stab you accidently with one of the safety pins," Gary joked, Ash nodded 

smiling and sat still.

With gentle hands Gary reached for the bandages and undid the pins, he 

placed him on the bedside hospital table. Smiling and began to pull off the 

plain white bandages, finally it was free and he placed them beside the pins.

That done he looked at Ash, the ebony haired teen had yet to open his 

eyes. Finally the eyelids shifted, Slowly they opened up letting the world see 

them again.

"No, no… it can't be," Gary whispered once those eyes were fully open, 

he was looking into beautiful amber eyesÉ Satoshi's eyesÉ his Brothers eyes.

Amber eyes, Satoshi's eyes… Ash's eyes.

TBC

Yeah, we finally got the answer if Ash will be blind or not and poor Gary just 

got the shock of his life. Of course Ash has no idea of what's going on, 

remember he doesn't remember his time as Satoshi since he was so young… anyway 

the next few chapters are going to be interesting.. but writers block had hit 

again (Hides as readers throw heavy items at her).

Ja ne


	14. Chapter 13

Yatta, here is another chapter for this fic... can't belive that I'm able to get 

the next chapter out so fast after having writers block so long before last 

chapter. Oh well, on with the fic and let the fun begin.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen

      "No, no... it can't be," Gary whispered once those eyes were fully open, 

he was looking into beautiful amber eyes... Satoshi's eyes... his Brothers eyes.

      Amber eyes, Satoshi's eyes... Ash's eyes.

      Gary felt as if everything he knew was falling away from him, of all 

things this was not something he had expected.

      All these years he had searched for his little brother... and here he was, 

the irony was that he had been right under his nose all this time.

He wanted to cry in frustration, here was his brother and he knew that 

Ash didn't know he was Satoshi or he would of said something.

      "Gary, what's wrong?" Ash asked his voice filled with concern, Gary 

blinked coming back to reality.

      Ash... his brothers face was filled with concern, Amber eyes looked in his 

direction with childlike innocence. (He knew where Gary was because of his 

voice).

      "Its nothing Ash," he lied forcing his voice to remain calm, he sighed 

silently in relief when he didn't stumble on those words.

      "Are you sure?" Ash asked a smile on his face, Gary nodded before he 

remembered that ash was blind at the moment. He blushed embarrised, how he 

could of forgotten was beyond him at that moment.

      "I'm sure, he said out loud, Ash nodded.

      But still Gary felt guilty for not telling the truth, but he knew that 

he couldn't just blurt out the truth without proof.

      For one thing Ash would probably react wrong, also he had to see if 

certain things he thought were true.

      It was then that he noticed the strange look pikachu was giving him, he 

sweatdropped knowing the uncanny intelligence this pokemon had.

      Once his grandfather had done an intelligence test on the pikachu, it 

rated in the genius category... no other pokemon had done this before.

      "Its getting late out Gary and I'm getting tired, why don't you head 

home while I grab some sleep," Ash suggested hiding a yawn with a slim hand, 

Gary frowned at this not really wanting to go after discovering that Ash was 

his brother.

      He knew that Ash slept a lot especially when he was healing from 

something, and he was still healing some from the knife across his eyes and 

probably emotionally also.

      "Sleep well Ash, I'll see you tomorrow," Gary said, Ash smiled and 

climbed under the covers of his hospital bed.

      "Goodnight Gary," Ash said and was asleep as soon as his head hit the 

pillow, Gary smiled as he watched pikachu fall asleep beside his trainer 

looking like a bright yellow fur ball.

      "Love you Satoshi," he whispered once both were deep asleep, then with a 

sad smile he walked out of the hospital room and then the hospital.

      'Grandpa, we have a lot to talk about' he thought feeling angry, he had 

a feeling that his grandfather had known that Satoshi was Ash all along. He 

didn't know why he had never been told, but he planned to find out.

***

~Dream/Memory~

      "Wait up, I can't run as fast as you can," Satoshi called, Shigeru 

giggled and slowed down for his sibling could catch up to him.

      "Slow poke," he teased once Satoshi was right at his side, Satoshi 

giggled his amber eyes bright.

      "Am not," Satoshi giggled, he then proceeded to give his brother a 

raspberry.

      "Brat," the older child said, then to Satoshi's surprise his older 

brother shoved him into a pile of leaves. It was from a neighbor raking the 

fall leaves, but at the moment they didn't care that they were making a mess.

      "Shigeru," Satoshi laughed, the smaller child then pulled his brother 

onto the leaves also. Soon they had a nice leaf fight going on, it was 

starting to get dark when there sister May Came.

      "Its time to go home, momma will have supper done soon," May said, as it 

was she was the moor calm of the three Oak children.

      "Yeah supper," Satoshi said and his stomach grumbled, the other two 

exchanged looks and giggled.

      "Supper time," Shigeru giggled, then the three of them ran in the 

direction of home.

~End Dream/Memory~

***

      Gary woke with a start, looking at his alarm clock he saw it was about 

two in the morning.

      With a sigh he sat up and wiped sweat from his forehead, it had been 

awhile since he had dreamed of the past. Especially that day, only a few days 

before Satoshi had been taken away.

      He knew he was remembering those days so clearly because he had finally 

found his brother, but he wanted to cry at the realization that Satoshi had 

been in front of him all along.

      'I wonder where Grandpa is, when I got back hoping to talk to him he 

wasn't home... and he still isn't home' Gary thought, leaning back he listened 

to the familiar sounds of the house.

The creaks of the floor and sounds of pokemon around the complex, the 

one sound missing was his grandfathers snoring.

      "Grandpa, when I find you next you have a lot to explain... especially 

about Satoshi," Gary whispered sadly, he lay down again and after what seemed 

like hours he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

***

Early morning:

      Ash woke slowly with the feeling of the warm sun on his face, he smiled 

and wished he could see it. But soon he would be able to enjoy the sigt again, 

he couldn't wait for the surgery to take place.

      But still he felt fear, what if the surgery went wrong and he was blind 

for life... he had to not think about it.

      "Pi," a familiar voice said, Ash smiled as he felt Pikachu move and 

nuzzle his face slightly.

      "Morning Pikachu, since were on our own today.... Do you want to explore 

this floor of the hospital?" he asked, he really wanted to explore... as it was 

the only times he left the room was for meetings with doctors and other small 

things.

      "Pika," Pikachu said happily, Ash giggled and climbed out of bed.

      Carefully he moved around the room using his hands to find the small 

dresser the room contained, he knew there was normal clothing (not hospital 

clothing) inside it because of his mother had told him.

      "Is the door closed?" he asked his pokemon, he blushed heavily at the 

thought of some stranger seeing him change while he couldn't see them... a 

creepy thought.

      "Pika," pikachu said, ash smiled for Pikachu had told him the door was 

closed. Still smiling he opened a the dresser and pulled out clothing. His 

mother had thankfully put each set of clothing in a plastic beg, this way his 

outfits wouldn't look strange.

      It took awhile but Ash finally pulled his clothing on correctly, with 

that he went back to the bed and felt around for something the doctors had 

given him.

      "Aha," he said finding it, it was a staff the blind gave... they had also 

told him that it had a symble on it to tell people that he was a patient of 

the hospital.

      "Lets go pikachu, I can't wait till I can see and don't have to use this 

staff to get around," he said, opening his rooms door and he started down the 

hall using his staff to guide him.

***

      Professor Oak sighed as his car pulled up the driveway to his lab, he 

had gone to the next town to help another scientist with a small problem.

He hadn't wanted to go with Ash in the hospital, but it was his job and 

people would want to know why he had great interest in Ash's health.

      "Finally home," he said as he brought the car to a stop, finally he got 

out of the car and walked up to the door to the house part of the lab.

      To his surprise the door opened before he reached for it, he blinked as 

he came face to face with his eldest grandchild.

      "Hello Gary," He said, Gary sighed and Professor Oak blinked as he saw a 

confused anger in them.

      "Why?" Gary asked, he blinked at his grandson.

      "Why what?" he asked, full anger flashed across Gary's face.

      "Why didn't you tell me that Ash was Satoshi, how could you do that to 

me!" Gary demanded and tears slipped down his face, Professor Oak froze.

      'He knows' he thought, as it was he didn't know if that was good or bad.

TBC

Next chapter: The adventures of exploring the hospital (evil laughter) and 

confrontation (duh duh dah!!!)

Well here was the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed, thankfully you didn't have 

to wait so long as last time... writers block didn't stay long.

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter 14

Hmm... I really have to stop doing endings like that, people get annoyed because 

I keep stopping at the good parts (laughs evilly then clears throat). Anyway 

Lets just get on with the fic, after all at the moment this is my most popular 

pokemon fic.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen

      Ash walked through the halls of the hospital, the sound of his staff 

tapping kept him from running into things (mostly) and bumping into people 

(forth doctor he runs into glares and walks off swearing).

      Pikachu was constant companion sat in his shoulder making various 

comments of the places they walked. He was giving his trainer descriptions, 

after all Ash couldn't see them.

      "Hmmm... I think were going in circles pikachu," he said, Pikachu blinked 

and sweatdropped... Ash was right.

      "Pi," he said in annoyance, both sighed.

      Tapping his staff around Ash felt for a new hallway, he smiled as he 

finally found one.

      "Here's a new place to pikachu, lets go," Ash smiled, Pikachu gave a 

soft chu of approval.

      Silently the two walked down the hallway the tap of his staff there only 

the constant sound, it was then that something happened.

      The staff stuck to the floor for some reason causing Ash and pikachu to 

trip forward, both gave a yelp of surprise as they fell forward... right into 

the laundry shoot.

      "Ahhh, this isn't my day," Ash shouted as they slid down the metal 

shoot, somewhere in there he lost his staff.

      "PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in panic, together they fell to the laundry room 

far below.

*** 

      Professor Oak sighed as he stared into a cup of tea, he just couldn't 

believe that Gary had found out... how he didn't know.

      "How did you find out?" he asked, Gary sighed and put down his glass of 

coke.

      After confronting his grandfather at the door with information about 

Satoshi they had gone inside to talk, as it was they didn't want the whole 

world to know about this.

      "It was at the hospital, the doctor let Ash take off his bandages and I 

helped. I saw his eyes when he opened it and the only person I knew with Amber 

eyes was Satoshi, everything just fell into place after that," Gary said 

truthfully, Professor Oak sighed and knew that had probably not been the best 

way for Gar to find his brother.

      "Now answer my question, why didn't you tell me Ash was Satoshi?" Gary 

demanded, Oak sighed and put his teacup down.

      "You might not remember but your father hated Satoshi and killed your 

mother, he hated your brother with an unholy passion (nice description for a 

madman). He promised to track down Satoshi and kill him painfully, when I 

found that Delilah had adopted Satoshi I got her to agree to hide who he had 

been," Oak said, he took a deep breath before continuing.

      "Continue," Gary said with a glare, Oak sighed.

      "The first thing we did was change Satoshi's name to Ash, second we got 

him to wear brown contact lenses all the time... his amber eyes were a dead give 

away to his true identity. Last we encouraged Ash to forget his past and it 

was easy since he was so young, all this was to protect him from the painful 

death your father had planned," Oak said, Gary stayed silent for a few 

moments.

      "Okay that explains some, but why was May or myself never told?" he 

asked, Oak knew this was the real question.

      "Because if either of you slipped something out Ash was as good as dead, 

and there was a very good chance that your father would of killed you also for 

knowing," Oak explained, Gary's face paled greatly.

       "Killed... I never realized, but the guy that pikachu killed to save Ash 

was dad... wasn't it," Gary said, Oak nodded for it was the truth.

      "Yes it was," he said, Gary asked another question.

      "What about now, why didn't you tell us now that's its safe," he asked 

angrily, Oak looked down so he wouldn't have to look his eldest grandchild in 

his eyes.

      "Because I didn't want my three grandchildren to hate me, hate me for 

hiding their family from each of them," he whispered, across from him Gary got 

up.

      "Where are you going?" he asked, Gary was getting ready to leave the 

house.

      "To the hospital to find Ash, he deserves the truth," Gary said in a 

slightly angry voice, Oak sighed tiredly.

      "Will you ever forgive me Gary?" he asked, his grandson looked at him 

hurt showing in his eyes.

      "One day, maybe one day," Gary whispered, then he was gone leaving Oak 

alone.

      Silent tears of guilt slipped down the old mans face, he greatly 

regretted what he had done to protect his family... and there was no way for him 

to make it all up.

      "Forgive me," he whispered, yet there was no one to hear him.

***

      Pikachu and Ash gave a startled yell as they landed in a soft pile of 

laundry, they quickly found there way out of it not enjoying the smell of them 

(think about it... ewww).

      "Um... okay, that was a bit different," Ash said a bit confused, he then 

shivered for wherever they were in the building it was quite colder.

      Through his shoes he could feel a cement floor, he sighed realizing what 

that meant... he was in the basement of the hospital.

      "Are you alright pikachu?" he asked, his pokemon had been silent since 

they had crawled out of the clothing at the bottom of the shoot.

      "Pi Pika," pikachu said, Ash blinked his sightless eyes as he heard 

pikachu excitedly dragging something towards him.

      "What is it?" he asked and he leaned down, soon he felt something 

sticklike and familiar pushed into his hands by pikachu.

      "Thanks pikachu," he said smiling, it seemed pikachu had found his 

staff.

      "Pi," Pikachu said proudly, then Ash went silent wondering how they 

would get out of there.

      "Anyone there!" he called, silence met his call.

      "No one, looks like its up to us to get out of here," Ash said, it was 

then that pikachu signaled that he saw something. Following pikachus 

directions the best as he could he walked across the room, tapping his staff 

all the way.

      Finally to there relief they made it to the door, or more to his 

happiness the elevator.

      After what seemed like hours the elevator doors slid opened, happily the 

two entered and Ash was soon feeling the walls for the buttons.

      "Here they are," he said finding them, with help from pikachu he pressed 

the right button that led to his floor.

      "Let's just keep this little adventure to ourselves," Ash whispered, 

pikachu agreed because it was kind of embarrassing to say the least.

      "Pi," pikachu said in agreement, finally the door opened with a ding.

      Unknown to them, the door opened to the wrong floor because of a glitch 

in the system... their hospital adventure was not yet over.

***

      Ash was confused, as it was while exploring his floor earlier today he 

had memorized it.

If he had memorized it right he should be at his door, but all his hand 

found was a smooth wall... and no sign of a door.

      "Okay... " Ash said slowly, he sweatdropped and scratched his head in 

confusion.

      "Pikachu, do you have any idea of where we are?" he asked, Piakchu was 

silent for a few moments.

      "Pi," Pikachu said softly, pikachu had no idea either.

      "We're lost," Ash said with a depressed sigh, he listened for the sound 

of anyone but could hear no one... looked like this floor was empty.

      "Where on earth are we now," Ash grumped (Sorry just had to put that in, 

if you don't recognize the line its from the anime  Ranma 1/2, lol).

      "Where Misty, usually when I get lost she's right beside to complain," 

he mused, in his pokemon journey the red head had always complained about his 

ability to get lost.

      'Wonder what she's doing at the moment' he thought, with a sigh he tried 

to find the blasted elevator again... hopefully this time it would take him to 

the right floor.

***

      In her families water gym Misty Waterflower sneezed, startled she 

blinked.

      'Where did that come from' she thought, she shrugged and continued to go 

through the gyms paperwork... since her sisters were bad at it every time she 

came back to the gym she had incredible piles of paperwork to do. That was why 

she hadn't been able to visit ash in the hospital yet.

      'Hmmm... Ash, I wonder how he is' she thought, she smiled slightly at the 

thought of that certain pokemon master... who had a terrible sense of direction.

***

      Gary took a deep breath as he entered the hospital, it was time... today 

he would tell Ash the truth. But how he would approach this he didn't know. 

What happened if Ash rejected him as a brother, the possibilities were 

endless.

      'Take it easy Oak, this is Ash were talking about... a nice easy guy who's 

middle name should be bestfriend' Gary thought, with that in mind the spiky 

haired oldest Oak grandchild headed to the elevator.

      Unknown to him, he might have to wait awhile to talk to Ash (author 

grins evilly, now onto the hospital adventures).

***

      An exausted Ash sighed, he had been searching with pikachu for what 

seemed like forever. They were on an unfamiliar floor and lost, and they could 

not find the elevator again.

      'This is stupid, I should of found it by now... is this hospital cursed or 

something?' he thought angrily, it was then that pikachu alerted him with a 

'chu' that he had found something.

      "What did you find Pikachu?' he asked, pikachu quickly answered.

      "Pika pichu pi," pikachu said, Ash blinked sightless eyes at the answer.

      "Stairs... at least its something, this might take awhile," Ash said with 

a smile, together pikachu and himself started up the stairs.

      Because of his blindness this was very dangerous so there progress was 

slow, also the fact that the floor they wanted to get at was six floors up.

      Unknown to him a certain life changing meeting was coming, one that 

would probably change his whole outlook on life... one he would find that he had 

a brother.

TBC

Next time: Gary confronts Ash with the truth of his past, also the big 

operation begins while friends and family wait to see if Ash/Satoshi comes out 

right.

Well the hospital adventures are mostly over and I hope you had a few laughs 

at poor Ash's expense. As you notice this is one of my more serious stories, 

also the series will probably be coming to an end soon.

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 15

Duh duh duuuhhhh... the secret is about to come out, in the chapter Ash will 

learn the truth (evil laughter). Anyway this fic will probably go on for at 

least a few more chapters; I at least want to hit the twenty-chapter mark or 

the twenty-five mark.... Looks like this might be one of my long fic.

Eyes of a Child

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      Gary took a deep breath, he was so nervous as he stood outside the 

hospital room Ash stayed in.

      His skin felt clammy from sweat and nervousness come on... after all his 

time journeying around the pokemon world he shouldn't be this nervous.

      "Alrighty now, I can do this... just keep repeating that to yourself," 

Gary whispered to himself, he was so scared that Ash might reject him. 

Rejection would tear him apart, if he did he would once again loose his little 

brother.

      Taking no chances of loosing his nerve he stepped forward and clasped 

the doorknob, with a deep breath he turned it and opened the door.

      'Now or never Oak' Gary thought, with that he stepped in looking at the 

floor.

      "Ash, I have something important to tell you... I'm your brother," he said 

in a loud clear voice, nothing answered him... he blinked.

      "Ash?" he asked fearing the worse, he blinked seeing no one was there.

      "That was nice and all, but Ash went exploring quite awhile ago," a 

voice said, with a yelp Gary spun around startled at the voice.

      "Err... did you just hear what I said?" he asked feeling embarrassed, the 

owner of the voice... a janitor smirked.

      "Yup," he said, Gary went bright red in embarrassment.

      "Which way did Ash go?" he asked cheeks still burning, the janitor 

pointed down a hall.

      "Goodluck," the Janitor said, Gary nodded and ran down the hall... 

ignoring the janitors laugh behind him.

      'Ash' was his only thought.

***

      A quite exhausted dark haired boy sat down with a sigh; Ash blinked his 

sightless eyes and wondered how many levels they had to go up still.

      "How many floors have we gone Pikachu?" he asked the electric mouse 

pokemon, pikachu gave a thoughtful chu.

      "Pi pika," Pikachu finally sighed, Ash sighed at the answer.

      "Four floors, and I'm exhausted," he grumbled, and it as taking forever 

to climb them. Because of his blindness it took three times the energy to go 

the stairs, after all he had to take it quite slow so he wouldn't trip and 

break his neck.

      "Pi," Pikachu said softly, Ash smiled when he felt the pokemon gently 

rub its furred face against Ash's cheek.

      "Thanks pikachu, I needed that... ready to get moving again?" he asked, he 

heard pikachu move up a few steps.

      "Pika," Pikachu cheered, Ash smiled and continued up the stairway of 

doom (Bwaaah ha ha, I love sugar rushes).

***

      'Five, six, seven, eight... fifteen, how many nurses does this one spot in 

the hospital need anyway' Gary thought with a sweatdrop, for the last fifteen 

minutes he had been searching for his long lost brother... actually it was more 

like misplaced.

      'Ah this is driving me crazy, it would be nice if they would actually 

help me' he thought angrily, every time he tried to ask a nurse to help they 

would brush him off as if he was a piece of dust.

      "Stupid nurses, stupid hospital," he growled, if he didn't find Ash soon 

he was going to strangle one of those idiot ignorant nurses painfully.

      Finally he stomped to a staircase, he didn't want to take the elevator... 

it would take a miracle for it to get to this floor.

      The door slipped closed behind him as he headed down, if he had stayed a 

moment more on that floor he would of seen a door open leading to another 

staircase... one that Ash just stepped out from.

      ~Ding~

      The elevator door just opened too...

      This just wasn't Gary's day.

***

      The moment Ash stepped onto his floor he felt a chill, he also had a 

feeling that he had missed something... or someone (readers laugh evilly).

      Suddenly a room door slams open and a nurse rushes out, without even 

noticing him she slammed into him. The blind boy spun around unstable by the 

shove she gave him, with a startled yelp he fell into the elevator from hell.

      ~Ding~

      The door closed, taking Ash and pikachu to a floor unknown.

***

(At this point the readers might hate me, but don't worry as I did promise for 

it to happen... the truth will come out)

***

      When the elevator finally stopped and opened Ash stepped out into a 

quite floor, he sighed hearing no sounds of life other then pikachu's or his 

own.

      (Send in the clones)

      (Quite muse *sends R.Calumon to la la land)

      "Okay, where are we now?" Ash asked no one in particular, actually it 

was to no one since they were the only one's there.

      ~Ding~

      Ash groaned as the elevator suddenly shut and left, it could take hours 

till they could get it up again... aren't hospital elevators fun.

      "This just isn't our day," the blind boy grinned, he felt a headache 

coming on.

      "Pi," an annoyed pikachu said, if that nurse ever showed up again he 

planned to thunder her good... then she would be a patient.

      "Hey, wait a second, I feel fresh air," Ash said, since coming here to 

the hospital he hadn't had much fresh air... now he could breath some in.

      Following the fresh air, he found himself by a door that was open 

slightly. From what his fingers could tell it was made of steel, curious he 

pushed the door opening it the rest of the way.

      Ash stepped onto the roof, and into peace and quite... we'll ignore the 

city sound below.

***

      Gary groaned, he had searched the hospital floor by floor, yet he had 

not found his little brother.

      "Let's see, I searched the basement... now what's left," he mused with a 

frown, he then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

      "The roof, that's the only place left," Gary said, running down the hall 

he managed to actually get on an elevator... soon he was heading up the many 

floors of the hospital.

      As he went up (ignoring the elevator music torture session) his mind 

drifted, fear shifted through his body.

      He feared rejection from Satoshi... no he was called Ash now, what if Ash 

didn't want to be his brother.

      He shook those doubts away as the door to the elevator slipped open, he 

found himself in a small hallway with drafts of fresh air wafting around.

      He took a deep breath as he came to the door that led to the roof, it 

was now or never... if he walked away he would never have the courage again.

      Gulping he opened the door.

      Standing ten feet away was the raven-haired boy he had known for years, 

someone he had searched for but never knew he was right in front of him.

      Satoshi who he loved, his best friend... and now someone who had to know 

the truth.

      "Ash," he said softly, the blind teen turned his pikachu looking at Gary 

with interest.

      "Gary," Ash said smiling, Gary smiled glad that Ash recognized his 

voice.

      "Ash, I have something to tell you... it's important and I don't know how 

you'll take it," Gary aid softly, with Pikachu's guidance Ash made it to stand 

right in front of him.

      "Go on," Ash said, Gary took a deep gulp... this would be hard.

      "I found out who you were before you were adopted... and where my brother 

is," Gary whispered, interest came to the raven haired boys face.

      "Really, that's great," said happily, now came the rest.

      "Ash, were brothers," Gary said truthfully, Ash froze his blind eyes 

going wide (habit).

      "Wha!" he said surprise, then to Gary's surprise Ash collapsed onto the 

cement ground shock on his face.

      "Tell me about it," Gary said dryly, Ash gulped and moved his head so he 

would be facing Gary's position.

      "Now that I didn't expect," Ash said softly, pikachu agreed with a soft 

chu.

TBC

Okay that was a funny chapter, next chapter surgery and brotherly bonding 

starts.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 16

Ummm... sorry about making you wait so long for this chapter. Big bad writer's block (hits it with a stick), see its evil. Now: onto the story.

Eyes of a Child

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen

      Two spiky haired youths leaned against a wall on part of the hospitals roof, each of them were silent except a concerned 'chu' of a certain pokemon.

      One had raven hair and beautiful amber eyes; the second had reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes that held strong emotions.

      A gentle breeze fell over them, bringing the scents of flowers and other such things. Down below on the streets the sound of cars, people and pokemon filtered up to them.

      "This is so weird," Ash said finally, it was breaking a silence that had filled the area since Gary had told him a quite startling fact.

      "Yeah it is, it's so weird... I looked for my brother all this time and all along he was my best friend," Gary said shaking his head, then he blushed remembering Ash couldn't see such movements at the moment and the gesture was useless.

      "I just wish I remembered more, all I can remember form when I was little was that my name was Satoshi," Ash said sadly, Gary sighed... he really wished Ash remembered more.

      They had been so close as small children, closer then they were now.

      He wondered though, now that they knew the truth would they become closer still.

      "Don't worry Ash, I'm sure you'll remember soon," Gary said, Ash smiled.

      "I hope so," Ash said.

      'So do I' Gary thought his heart bursting with hope.

      "You can call me Satoshi if you want, it is my birth name after all," Ash said, Gary's smile grew hearing this.

      "Thanks Satoshi," Gary said, Ash only smiled.

***

      For three hours they stayed there silently, even though they had been best friends in Pallet... they didn't know how to act like brothers anymore.

      At the moment Ash was sitting down and leaning against a concrete wall, his amber eyes were closed for even if they were open he would see nothing.

      Above the clouds rolled by gently, there was a smell of coming rain I the air... but Ash could tell that it was still hours away.

      Nearby Gary stood leaning against the railing surrounding the roof; he looked thoughtfully at the surrounding land around the hospital. His spiky hair whipped around his face in a touch breeze, with the sun shining on him just right he would of looked like a boy from some romantic manga or movie.

      "We should head inside soon," Gary said, Ash sighed and stretched himself in a catlike way.

      "I guess, by the way do you know where Pikachu is... I haven't heard him in a bit?" Ash asked a concerned tone in his voice, he opened his amber eyes that looked almost like jewels in the suns light.

      "Your right, where is that rodent," Gary said thoughtfully and looked around. The whole roof was empty for but themselves, Pikachu was not in sight and nary a 'chu' could be heard.

      "Shigeru, please don't call him that," Ash complained, those words startled Gary and he spun to place his long lost and misplaced brother (lol).

      "Pardon?" he asked startled.

      Ash blinked his sightless eyes in confusion.

      "What, did I say something wrong," Ash said frowning, realizing he was worrying the amber eyed boy Gary gave a small laugh.

      "No, its nothing like that Ash. It's just that... you see, you call me Shigeru and you haven't called me that since you were little," Gary explained, with that said Ash also gave a laugh.

      "Sure, anyway we really should find Pikachu," Ash said, Gary nodded. He was about to look inside the hospital when he noticed something. Ash was biting his lower lip in a nervous way; there was also a worried look on his usually smiling and happy face.

      Not knowing how he knew Gary walked to his brother and kneeled, gently he gathered Ash into a hug.

      "Don't worry little brother, everything will be all right and soon you'll see again," Gary whispered softly, in his arms Ash sniffed and burrowed into Gary's chest... something he hadn't done since their long ago childhood.

      "I can't help but worry Geru... I'm scared, what if it fails and I'm blind for the rest of my life," Ash cried, Gary rubbed Ash's back and leaned himself against the wall Ash still in his arms.

      "I'll be there, you're my brother and that will never change. I love you, and if your eyesight never returns I'll be your eyes and many other people will also happily be your eyes for you," Gary told him.

      Ash smiled softly at the older boy.

      "You promise?" he whispered, Gary smiled and moved Ash's ebony hair out of his face.

      "I promise, for eternity and beyond... that is what brothers are for," Gary whispered, Ash smiled and to Gary's surprise fell asleep n his arms like he had done in Gary's arms as a child.

      "Sleep well Satoshi, and I know with all my heart you will regain your eyesight," Gary whispered, he knew that May would be so happy that she had her brother Satoshi was alive and well.

      "I love you little brother, and you have a lot of other family members that love you too," Gary whispered, he then yawned and before he knew it he too was asleep.

      Together they slept, bonding and remembering in their hearts what brothers should be.

***

      'How sweet' Doctor Cyan thought, he had come looking for Ash and Gary after a call from professor. He had finally gotten an explanation for why this had happened to the poor Ketchum boy, he had never expected a reunion.

      Ash had been missing pretty much since early this morning, now the sun was fading in the distance and clouds of rain were starting to gather above.

      The only reason he had found the sleeping brothers was because of a certain pokemon; he smiled down at the yellow pokemon known as Pikachu.

      He had a sneaking suspicion that Pikachu had left the two because he wanted them to bond in a brotherly fashion. One that didn't involve fighting: like the way most brothers bonded.

      Gently he walked up to them and slowly shook Gary, the spiky haired boy yawned and blinked a couple times.

      "Doc Cyan?" he said, Cyan nodded.

      "It's time to head in, its about to start pouring and in half an hour its time for Ash's surgery," he explained, Gary nodded.

      "Sure, just give me a sec to wake by bro," he said sleepily, he then gentle like shook Ash awake.

      "Geru..." Ash said linking, he then heard pikachu's soft chu's.

      "Oh your back pikachu," he said smiling, Dr. Cyan cleared his throat and Ash realized that Dr. Cyan was also there.

      "Dr. Cyan, what are you doing here?" Ash asked frowning.

      "It's time Ash, we gave to get you ready for the operation," Cyan said, Ash paled but nodded.

      "Gary... you'll stay till a wake up after right?" Ash asked with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

      "Of course," he promised, Ash smiled and they headed inside.

      They had just closed the door on the roof behind them when it began to poor.

***

      Ash felt totally nervous, with Gary's help he had changed into an uncomfortable hospital gown.

      Now he sat on his bed waiting, next to him Gary sat giving comforting words.

      It was then that a nurse entered, looking up Gary saw that she held a tray containing a few pills and a glass of water.

      "Relax Mr. Ketchum, your mother is waiting nearby and you'll be asleep for the operation," the woman said, she was around forty and had a motherly aura about her... right away Ash relaxed.

      "I guess," Ash said still frowning.

      "You'll have to swallow these three pills with water, when you feel sleepy I want Mr. Oak to tell the nurses for then it will be time to bring you to the operation room," the nurse said, both boys nodded and she left the room.

      "You ready" Gary asked, Ash sighed.

      "Not really," he answered, Gary squeezed his brothers hand to give comfort.

      "Don't worry Satoshi, I'll be here in you're hospital room waiting," he promised, he then passed the pills to Ash who put them in his mouth. Then Gary passed the glass of water, with a gulp Ash swallowed pills and water.

      They stayed there silent; Gary himself was a bit worried... so many things could happen in surgery.

      Finally Ash's eyes slipped closed and he began to breathe quietly, since he hadn't eaten much that day the pills had taken very quick action.

      Gary sighed, he hoped Ash would be okay. With that in mind he rang for a nurse, soon they were wheeling away his friend to the surgery room.

      "Good luck Satoshi, little brother," he whispered.

TBC

Next Time: A promise made between brothers was made, will it be put to the test. All wait for Ash/Satoshi to open his eyes.

FH: Wow; that was a lot of brotherly affections and bonding. I would love fanart of the bonding between Ash and Gary. Remember there is no romance in this fic, only the reunion of family. This fic is pretty much a tear jerker; if you haven't figured it out. This is one of my sunny non-twisted fics you could say.

R.Calumon: Whatever: this fic will end soon but it will be a happy ending I can promise you. I can't believe that Onna FH made it so happy, it has family moment written all over this fic.

FH: Hey... don't be insulting.

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 17

Yeah, I updated. Look (squashes a thing labeled writer's block), I was actually able to do this for the fic... and you got this chapter.

Note: Thanks to all the people that emailed me to get my but into gear and write, the email I got a few days ago asking for this really helped. It got me out of writers block enough to write this chapter for all of you.

Eyes of a Child

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen

      "Everyone ready?" a doctor asked, everyone nodded and started the procedure.

      The steady sound of beeping told everyone that his heart rate was normal, even though this was eye surgery this treatment was experimental so they had to be ready for anything.

      'Soon little boy, you'll be seeing again' the main doctor thought.

***

      Ash was dreaming; it wasn't a normal dream either.

      It was a memory.

      Ash found himself in a house that he hadn't seen since he was just a toddler. It was a simple house with simple pleasures, but he did see a television and a videophone.

      Not knowing why, the amber eyed teen looked down at himself, he gasped in shock.

      He wasn't a teenager anymore, he found himself in the body of a teenager.

      Looking around he spotted a mirror, walking at it he took a look at his reflection. A very small child stood there, he had messy black hair and amber eyes like always, but the bright blue shirt and corduroy pants... normal childhood clothing for such a young child.

      "Toshi, Satoshi!" A child's voice cried. Startled Ash spun around. Running into the room was a very young Gary, or should he say Shigeru.

      Then suddenly he was no longer in control of his dream body; he was now just a passenger along for the ride.

      "Geru?" Satoshi asked, Shigeru giggled and took Satoshi's small form.

      "Come on, May is waiting for us outside," Gary said, giggling the two siblings rushed outside into the bright warm sunlight.

      "Bout time" May called smiling, in her hands she held a small plush ball that they would be playing with.

      "Yeah, ball," Satoshi cried, laughing the siblings began to play never knowing of the darkness that would separate them in the future.

      The dream/memory faded away into light...

***

      "He's coming too," a voice said.

      "Put him back to sleep, he can't wake up now," another voice said.

      Ash felt a prick of something sharp upon his skin, once again he fell into the darkness of sleep.

***

      Once again a dream: also a memory.

      He was curled up in a corner of a dark room crying; he could feel it on his cheeks and his eyes hurt from crying for so long.

      Suddenly he felt someone enter the room, tears still slipping down his face he opened his amber eyes and looked up.

      A kind brown haired woman stood there, she looked down at his curled up from with gentle brown eyes.

      "Hello little one," she said, Satoshi sniffed and got up enough so he was sitting instead of curled up in a laying position.

      "Hello pretty lady," Satoshi replied, the woman smiled and sat down in front of him.

      "What's you name?" she asked, Satoshi blinked. Even though he was quite upset, he was still very curious of the nice looking lady.

      "Satoshi," he sniffed, she smiled and pulled hankie out. She then proceeded to dry and clean his wet face; he looked at her for none of the other strange adults at this orphanage had done anything so nice for him before.

      "My name is Delila Ketchum, why are you crying Satoshi?" she asked gently, Satoshi sniffed and looked to the floor.

      "Mommy and daddy didn't want me anymore, daddy hate's me cuz my eyes are funny, and mommy don't think she cares," Satoshi whispered dejectedly.

      There was silence until he felt slim warm fingers pull his chin up softly, soon he found the woman gazing into his eyes. He waited for rejection, hate, a slap... many other people had reacted like that to his amber eyes.

      "They're beautiful," she whispered, and Satoshi knew she wasn't lying. She was telling the truth, with that he flung himself into her arms and cried happily... finally someone who liked him.

      "That's right, everything will be okay Satoshi," Delila whispered gently and rubbed his back.

      A little while later she adopted him, and he began his new life forgetting his one as Satoshi.

***

      It was almost midnight when the doctors finished; Gary who had been sleeping in the operating waiting room had fallen into a light doze by then. His position was half on and half off the chair, not a good description, but we all know the position.

      It was about midnight when the light above the operating room went off; softly a doctor walked out of the room the metal door sliding close behind him.

      Gary woke up from his doze when Mrs. Ketchum shook him lightly, blinking and yawning he pulled himself to a more comfortable position.

      He stretched also getting as many painful cramps out of his arms and legs as possible, he made a promise never to fall asleep in that position again.

      "I'm glad to see you awake," the doctor said, Gary brightened some knowing that since the doctor was smiling the surgery must have gone well.

      "How is he?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with worry, the Doctor smiled.

      "He's fine and in a stable condition: we just finished and he'll sleep till late morning due to the medicine inside him," the Doctor replied, hearing that all sighed in relief.

      "Thank goodness," Professor Oak said, Gary could only agree... his little brother was okay.

      "Can we see him?" Mrs. Ketchum asked; the Doctor frowned.

      "Not till morning and visitor hours begin, now you should all head to where you're staying and get some rest... you won't do any good exhausted," the doctor pointed out, everyone frowned.

      "But I promised to stay with him till he woke!" Gary protested.

      The doctor looked slightly startled and mused a bit, but he turned to Mrs. Ketchum and his grandfather.

      "If it would be alright wit you two, I think I can arrange for Mr. Oak to stay the night... as long as he stays in the room with Mr. Ketchum?" The doctor asked; his grandfathers and Ash's adoptive mother conversed a bit before turning to the doctor.

      "As long, as someone calls us as soon as Ash wakes," Mrs. Ketchum said; the doctor nodded.

      "Good enough, now you should all head home while we get Ash settled into his room and Mr. Oak in the bed next to him," the doctor said, everyone nodded and headed off.

      No one would be able to see Ash till visiting hours anyway, but they knew that with Gary there all night Ash wouldn't be nervous waking up alone after his surgery.

~

      Half an hour later Gary found himself walking into Ash's hospital room again, he smiled as he spotted Ash's sleeping form on the bed. There were no bandages on the younger boy's face, in fact you couldn't even tell that he had surgery, that was some treatment.

      "Goodnight Ash," Gary whispered; as he crawled into the hospital bed the Doctor's were letting his use for the night.

      The last thing he remembered; as he fell asleep was the soft sound of Ash breathing and the sound of the rain pounding against the window.

***

      The suns light was shining on his face, with a frown he reached out from his bed to pull closed the curtains.

      His frown grew, as his hand encountered no fabric, he reached out again... maybe he was laying on the wrong side. His mostly still asleep, mind and body turned and reached out.

      'Still nothing' Gary's sleep filled mind said, as he encountered no curtains.

      'Did I fall asleep somewhere weird?" Gary thought confused, maybe he had fallen asleep on one of the small pallets in his grandfathers labs... the were always there in case a experiment went late at night and his grandfather was too tired to get to his room.

      "Wait... Hospital... Satoshi," Gary said sitting straight up in the hospital bed, his mind had finally woken up and reminded him what was going on.

      Quickly he turned and looked at the other bed in the hospital room, he sighed in relief seeing his brother's form still sleeping soundly.

      He gave a yawn and a stretch still tired, looking to the window he saw that the sun was just barely out... that meant it was still quite early in the morning.

      At least a couple hours till visiting hours began.

      Looking at his watch, which he had forgotten to take off last night, he saw that it was at least five hours till visiting hours began. He hadn't realized the sun rose so early here.

      'Too early' Gary thought with as yawn, he climbed out of bed and pulled his knapsack over (he had put it by a table the night before) and pulled out some snack bars.

      They would have to hold him over till Ash woke, or he could ask a nurse if she or he could get something for him.

      After he cleaned himself up a bit in the room's small bathroom, Gary sat down on his bed, which he had straightened after eating his snacks.

      Time seemed to slowly go by, mostly at a snails pace.

      Soon normal Hospital sounds filled the air, looking at his watch he saw that only an hour had passed... it had seemed like more.

      Finally, after eternity it seemed. Gary heard a low sleep filled moan fill the air, he turned and walked softly to the other bed.

      Ash had a frown on his still sleeping face; then slowly his position shifted enough.

      This was all Gary needed to know to realize that Ash was waking up.

      "Ash..." he whispered, Ash's face crinkled a bit in his still sleep filled body.

      "Satoshi, its me Shigeru... you know Gary," Gary whispered, he waited for a response. He has promised to be there when Ash woke up and here he was, in fact he would have found a way to be here even without a promise.

      That's what brothers did.

      "Gary," a voice suddenly whispered, a yawn followed.

      "Yeah, its me. You going to wake up now?" Gary asked his brother; in a teasing voice, Ash smiled.

      Slowly but surely Ash opened his amber eyes, with the light from the window they looked like beautiful gems of some type.

      Gary waited for ant action, something to tell him the verdict... 

      Could Ash see, or was he going to be blind still.

      What he didn't expect was to see Ash break out into tears and laughing, before he could ask his brother what was wrong he found himself in a hug.

      "Satoshi?" Gary asked softly.

      "I can see Geru, I can see," Ash said happily between laughs and tears.

      Gary could only laugh and cry in happiness also.

TBC

Next time it's the epilogue, sorry if the chapter wasn't that good but I was working with a rather large headache and shifts at work. Blah: work. Anyway I have decided to bring this story to an end, there not much more to do, if I do too much it will just ruin all the hard work I put into it.

Ja ne


	19. Epilogue

Sugoi, here is the final installment to this series. This will finish it all off; also tie off something's I felt needed to be answered. Did you know, not once as far as I remember did I get asked where Misty and Brock were? weird right... so this answers everything I could think off.

Eyes of a Child

By: Firehedgehog

Epilogue

      It was early morning as a bus rode into a small town: and off of it two teens and a pikachu got off.

      "Here we are," Gary said putting on his backpack, next to him Ash nodded and adjusted his own backpack.

      "Yeah, Catsa ville..." Ash said softly, his amber eyes looked around curious.

      "It's been a long time since I've been here, do you think I'll remember anything form when we lived here?" Ash asked his brother, Gary smiled.

      "Don't worry so much Satoshi, we'll be here a few days before we head to the next town," Gary replied, Ash smiled and gave a small laugh as Pikachu jumped to his shoulder.

      "Let's head to the pokemon center first, we promised to call grandpa when we got here," Ash pointed out; Gary gave a laugh.

      "I forgot, and don't forget Misty and Brock should be getting back sometime from their trip over seas today," Gary reminded him, Ash nodded.

      Because his two friends were over seas, he had only been able to get a letter across to them when this had all began. There were no videophones there; it was only now that they had been able to arrange a trip back home.

      There were two reasons why they had stopped here, one to rest up before heading to a pokemon meeting (mostly just for Ash since he was the pokemon master), and also... this was the place they had been born.

      It had been a couple weeks since the surgery had given Ash back his sight, since then the two brothers had been getting to know each other even more.

      "By the way, did may tell you where she would meet us?" Ash asked his older sibling, the taller boy sighed.

      "You know May, ever mysterious," Gary said, Ash only shrugged.

      May had asked them to meet them in Catsa ville while they were here, for what reason he didn't know... but he figured he would know sooner or later.

      "Well, lets get going," Ash said, together the siblings started walking to the poke center.

***

      It was next morning they began to explore; it had been so many years that many things had changed even for Gary.

      At the moment the two were walking done a path between field, the sun was shining and it looked like it would continue to be a sunny day all day.

      "This place is beautiful," Ash said looking around, Gary nodded smiling.

      Even with the bad memories he had good memories of Catsa ville, he had grown up with Satoshi here.

      "I know," Gary said softy.

      After that the two humans and pikachu wandered the area without any real direction, it was around noon they walked over a small hill.

      Gary's eyes widened in surprise as a house came into view, a house he hadn't seen since he was little.

      "Gary, I that what I think it is?" Ash asked also wide-eyed.

      "Yeah, the place where we grew up... our first home," Gary whispered in awe, it looked just the same as he remembered.

      Thankfully no one was home to ask why they were walking on their property.

      "I told you we'd be reunited here," a female voice said, startle they turned to see a figure just behind them.

      "May?" Ash said, the person laughed and walked to them... it was May.

      "When we were all little I said we would all be reunited in our hometown Catsa ville. And now we have, now we can be a family again," May said smiling, Ash and Gary also smiled. 

      They hadn't seen may since Ash had been sent to the hospital that day, the dark haired girl had been at the pokemon academy and hadn't been able to get back even after Gary had found out Ash was Satoshi.

      "Together again," Ash said, Gary nodded.

      Everything had gone a full circle, they were together again and this time nothing would separate them.

THE END

I did it; I finished and hopefully left no loose ends. Anyway I give thanks to everyone who was patient enough for me to actually finish this long series. I actually am surprised I was able to finish it. With this out of the way I hope to finish off some of my other fics and hopefully work on some of my sagas which have had writer's block like forever. Arigato; to you all for all your support, emails and reviews for this story to go on.

Ja Ne


End file.
